Amor Magico
by Ally Snape Quinn
Summary: Hermione esta enamorada de Snape el sentira lo mismo por ella? le correspondera?
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Mágico**

**Descubriendo Sentimientos ****  
**

Eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada todo el mundo en el castillo dormía tranquilamente, excepto la leona más destacada de la casa Gryffindor, Hermione Granger; estaba entusiasmada leyendo oculta en la biblioteca, bajo la capa de invisibilidad de su amigo Harry… era extraño ver a Granger violar una regla de la escuela, estaba tan entretenida que no quería moverse y dejar de leer Historia de la Magia, al pasar los minutos escucho la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse, no se preocupo por ello y siguió leyendo pero una sombra pasó por entremedio de los estantes y con la poca luz que había en la biblioteca no distinguió quien era, con la mirada siguió a esa persona hasta la entrada de la sección prohibida, le intrigo quien pudiera ser y que haría allí, decidió dejar su lectura y guardar con mucho sigilo el libro en su lugar, entonces se dirigió con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido a la parte restringida de la biblioteca… Con la mirada lo distinguió hasta llegar a su lado y darse cuenta que guardaba un libro de tapa dura, no se percató del color del libro pero vio que al guardarlo se quedo quieto un momento como pensativo, Hermione se acercó un poco más cuidadosamente tratando de no hacer ruido, al darse cuenta de quién era su corazón dio un vuelco y ahogo un grito al ver a nada más ni nada menos que al Profesor Snape agarrando su antebrazo izquierdo como intentando sacar un dolor que venía de allí, lo oyó susurrar "_Maldita Víbora_", Granger retrocedió un poco al ver que Snape sacaba su varita y pensó cerrando los ojos "_Me ha descubierto_", Sintió su respiración acelerarse, Snape sintió la respiración y con cautela miro a su alrededor si alguien mas estaba allí, al no ver a nadie y como todavía sentía una respiración agitada empezó a palpar con su mano todo lo que había a su alcance hasta que en el aire sintió a una persona y pensó molesto "Debe ser Potter", quito la capa y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a la destacada Gryffindor abriendo los ojos asustada al verlo.

- Vaya, vaya… pero si es la Insufrible Sabelotodo infringiendo las normas, no es propio de hacerlo o si, Señorita Granger?- Preguntó el profesor con aquella voz que lo distinguía.

Hermione incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos por el miedo que le causaba, niega mirando al suelo.

- Ahora no puede mirarme, ni siquiera hablar, esto debe ser nuevo, Conteste!- Ordenó el profesor de pociones.

- Y-yo s-señor, no es lo que piensa – Contestó la chica levantando la cabeza temerosa y tartamudeando.

- No?, entonces es una alucinación mía, eh? - Snape en ese momento intentaba hablar sin que su voz temblara por el dolor que sentía en su antebrazo pero aun así Hermione se percato de ello.

- Señor, se encuentra bien? – Hermione preguntó preocupada a pesar de su miedo.

- Claro que si… No crea que se librara de esto muy fácil, veamos… le costaran 30 puntos a su casa por andar afuera a horas inadecuadas, señorita Granger y ahora largo de mi vista!

Hermione se sorprende por lo rápido y duro que fue en reprenderla y ni siquiera la ha castigado, rápidamente tomo la capa y salió de allí no sin antes ver por última vez a Snape que seguía donde mismo agarrándose el brazo, Hermione se coloco la capa para ir por los pasillos pensando si el profesor estaba herido o se sentía mal, miles de pensamientos rondaron por su cabeza, pero había uno extraño que le hacía palpitar el corazón; aún exaltada llego junto al retrato de la Dama y ésta la miro algo seria por la hora que era.

- Porque tan tarde afuera?- Preguntó seria aquella Dama.

- Fue sin querer – Respondió Hermione apenada.

La dama no quiso preguntar más – Esta bien no te diré nada, Dime la contraseña.

Pie de Calabaza – Dijo Hermione cabizbaja.

La dama le dio el paso a la chica para entrar a la sala común, al entrar se sorprendió al ver a su mejor amiga frente al fuego con unos pergaminos. Ginny estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amiga, Hermione suspiro pesadamente y se sentó pensativa al lado de la pelirroja que la miraba sorprendida.

- Herms?... dónde estabas?... estas bien?- Le preguntó algo preocupada.

Hermione la miró y le contestó – la verdad no me encuentro muy bien. Estaba en la biblioteca hasta que…- Hizo una pausa recordando-… Snape me encontró!

La pelirroja aun mas sorprendida le dice – En serio?, tan tarde?... pero estabas con la capa de Harry… qué te delato?

- Me delate por estar siguiéndolo hasta una parte de la sección prohibida.

- Estabas en la sección prohibida?- Preguntó la chica pelirroja.

Hermione negó mirándola – Estaba en la biblioteca cuando sentí que alguien venia, entonces me entro curiosidad y lo seguí hasta verle la cara y dar con Snape, me asuste y tuve que ahogar un grito y aun así me descubrió…

- Entonces eso te atrapo?

- Sí, bueno, pensé que el sabia que alguien lo seguía fue entonces cuando saco su varita, eso me aterro mas y por eso casi grito.

- Te castigo?

- No, eso fue extraño… solo me quito 30 puntos y me echo.

- Solo eso?... siempre quita 50 puntos.

- Al parecer tuve suerte, pero me dejo preocupada...- Dijo Hermione recordando al profesor tomarse el brazo.

- Si le va a decir algo a McGonagall?

Hermione solo negó

- Entonces?

- Estoy preocupada por Snape, Ginny… allá sentí la necesidad de ayudarlo y… abrazarlo – Hizo una pequeña pausa la chica Granger mirando fijamente a los ojos de la menor de los Weasley – Creo que estoy enamorada de Snape.

Ginny la mira con ojos muy abiertos y carcajea suave – Hermione eso no puede ser… al parecer te hizo mal el leer demasiado!

- Ginny, se lo que estoy diciendo… Te acuerdas que hace un año te dije sobre mis sentimientos hacia él?

- Si me acuerdo, pero pensé que bromeabas!

- Pues no lo hacía, ahora compruebo que éran ciertas… hoy sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir para irse con él.

- Jajajaja, no seas dramática Herms- Bromeó Ginny.

- No es dramatismo Ginny!, es la verdad, además sientes lo mismo cuando vez a Harry, no lo niegues! – la mira fijamente

Ginny la miró y se sonrojó levemente - No es lo mismo, Hermione, Harry es mi amigo en cambio Snape es nuestro profesor.

- Y eso qué? Es malo enamorarse de alguien y preocuparse por él?

- No es malo pero – la mira a los ojos – Preocuparse es muy distinto, paso algo?

- Sí, bueno lo que paso antes de que me descubriera fue que lo vi agarrarse el brazo y que le dolía, quizás tenía una herida o algo.

- Eso se oye mal, pero aun así no debería afectarte, sabes? Yerba mala nunca muere

- Si lo sé pero él no es malo siento que es muy bueno y otros lo catalogan así – le dice muy segura y sonrió imaginándoselo.

Ginny la mira y se ríe bajito – Esta más que claro que Snape te gusta jajajaja.

- Porque lo dices?- Preguntó Hermione sonrojada.

- Tienes cara de boba jajajaja- Contestó Ginny riéndose de ella.

- Hay Ginny no molestes! Jajajaja – Hermione suspiró hondo y miró a su amiga- Gracias por escucharme Ginny - Sonrie y la abraza.

Ginny le acepta el abrazo y sonríe también – No agradezcas Herms sabes que siempre estaré para ayudarte - la mira y sonríe – y hablando de ayuda, me ayudas a terminar esto? Ya estoy cansada y tengo sueño.

Hermione miró a su amiga pelirroja y le sonrió – Claro Ginny y sobre qué es?

- Transformaciones, me quedan un pergamino.

- Ya veo no te preocupes, ya falta poco - le sonrío y le ayudó a terminar su trabajo, pero habían momentos en los que a su mente volvía la imagen de

Snape agarrando su brazo, también se acordó de lo que Snape había susurrado, Hermione pensó aún más preocupada"Porque habrá dicho eso? Lo habrá mordido una serpiente? Estará bien?" Hermione se dio cuenta que Ginny guardaba sus cosas y se despedía de ella para ir a la cama, Hermione subió a su habitación, se colocó la pijama y se acostó en su cama y se durmió pensando en Snape…


	2. Chapter 2

Sueño y Castigo

Hermione deambulaba por los solitarios pasillos del castillo, estaba encantada caminando que no le interesaba la hora que era, por un pasillo oscuro se encontraba un hombre que reconocio perfectamente se acerco a el lentamente obsservando que el amor de su vida no se movia de su sitio mirando el retrato de la dama como esperando a algo o alguien, sin pensarlo dos veces Hermione se coloco a sulado y le tomo la mano, vio una expresion jamas vista antes que a la leona le encanto, Snape le sonreia y le tomo la otra mano quedando frente a frente mirandose y Snape le dice:

- Hermione, Te estaba esperando - Snape la abraza haciendo que Hermione piensa que se derretira en los brazos de su amado - He venido a buscarte Hermione.

- A buscarme?... donde vamos? - Dice la castaña sin dejar de abrazarlo

Snape le susurra al oido a Hermione - Es una sorpresa - La castaána se estrecemesio al sentir el calido aliento de en su oido.. siente las manos de su profesor taparle los ojos y se tenso un poco, Snape volvio a susurrarle - Tranquila confia en mi - Dicho eso Hermionese relajo y se dejo guiar, sentia la brisa del aire en su cabello, sintia las manos de Severus alejarse y quiso abrir los ojos pero Snape se lo impidio diciendo suave en el oido - Espera un instante - Hermione asiente sin abrir los ojos luego de un momento Snape le toma los hombros y le vuelve a susurrar - Ya puedes abrirlos - la castaña obedecio al instante y se sorprendio al ver que Snape le preparo una cena frente al lago, Hermione se voltea para abrazar y besar a Severus.

- Severus, todo esta Hermoso! Gracias!

- Todo es para ti, Hermione - Snape sonrie y abraza a Hermione y luego de un momento la vuelve a mirar y le dice - Hermione te a... despierta! - Hermione retrocede unos pasos asustada y la imagen de Severus se iba desvaneciendo, la voz que le decia que despertara se escuchaba mas nitida - "Ginny?" - penso Hermione que cierra los ojos pesadamente.

- Hermione despierta que se hace tarde! - Ginny movia a Hermione sin exito de despertarla hasta que la vio abrir los ojos - Ya era hora Herms, ya es tarde y los chicos nos esperan en la sala común.

"Solo era un sueño" - Penso Hermione tapandose la cara con la almohada

- Jamas te ha costado levantarte, Herms - la pelirroja le dice algo divertida y preocupada a la vez.

- Estaba soñando Gin - Le dice Hermione a su amiga levantandose de la cama.

- Bueno disculpa si quieres lo conversamos mas tarde, ademas debo contarte algo, pero ahora apresurate que nos esperan a desayunar.

Hermione se dirige al baño junto con su ropa y mira a su amiga - Si Gin es mejor, oye mejor adelantense ya los alcanzo - Ginny asiente y le sonrie y sale de la habitacion hacia la sala comun, hermione se ducho rapidamente para luego hacer un hechizo de secado y otro para vestirse, ya lista agarro su bolso para ir al gran comedor a desayunar junto a sus amigos.

-

- Ginny que le pasa a Hermione? - le pregunta Harry a Ginny mirando su comida.

- No lo se, Harry. - Ginny le dice mirando a Harry.

- Pero algo le estara pasando, segura que no sabes? - insistio Harry.

- Harry te juro que no lo se!

- Pero es raro, Hermione siempre responde a las preguntas de los profesores y ayer no lo hizo.

- Por ultima vez, Harry, no se que le pasa!

Ron no discutia con su hermana y su mejor amigo prefirio comer para saciar su feroz hambre, miro hacia la mesa de profesores y se dio cuenta de la auciencia de Snape.

- Chicos, miren, falta Snape!

Harry y Ginny se giraron a la mesa de profesores y se dieron cuenta de la auciencia de dicho profesor si no tambien de Dumbledore.

- No solo es Snape, Dumbledore tambien, que habra pasado? - Harry pregunto algo preocupado.

- No te preocupes Harry, seguro Dumbledore esta bien - dijo Ron tratando de animar a su amigo.

-

Dumbledore caminaba hacia la habitacion de Snape, el dia anterior llego mal herido por las torturas del señor tenebroso, al entrar a la habitacion se encontro con Snape tratando de levantarse, Dumbledorese acerco a El y lo ayudo a levantarse.

- Como te sientes, hijo? - Dumbledore le pregunto con cariño fraternal.

- Como crees que me siento? - Ironizo el profesor de pociones caminando haica el baño

- La verdad, te ves mejor que ayer, Severus, ahora caminas casi normal - Dumbledore le dijo sonriendo al ver a su "Hijo" casi recuperado.

Al paso de los minutos, Severus salio del baño ya listo para ir a impartir las clases - Albus, el señor tenebrosoesta desesperado por tener resultados y ver muerto a Potter, ya viste como llegue aqui casi muerto por las torturas de ese psicopata - Severus le dijo molesto a Albus.

- Tranquilo, afortunadamente no paso a mayores... crees poder dar las clases?

- Claro Albus, lo he hecho muchas veces y mas herido que ahora - dijo Severus tomando su varita y salio junto al director hacia el gran comedor. Se sentaron en sus puestos habituales, algunos alumnos los veian con Sorpresa, otros con preocupacion. Albus fijo su vista por las cuatro casas, algunos alumnos le quitaban la vista de inmediato mientras otros le sonreian. Severus tomando su desayuno fijo su mirada hacia los alumnos asustandolos, no fue el caso de su ahijado Draco que lo miraba con preocupacion "Al parecer le han contado" penso Severus tomando su cafe. Sintio que lo observaban y con miradas cortas con sus ojos negros miraba los alumnos hasta que choco con los ojos color miel de Hermione quien no le reuyo la mirada si no que se la sostuvo valientemente "Vaya, vaya Granger ahora puedes mirarme hace un par de noches ni siquiera pudo hacerlo" se dijo ironico aun sosteniendo la mirada de la castaña. Unos instantes despues se dejaron de mirar hasta que la pelirroja amiga de Hermione la llamo.

- Herms, tengo que hablar contigo. Podria ser despues de las clases? - le pregunto Ginny algo angustiada.

- Claro Ginny, luego hablamos - la castaña le sonrie a su amiga tranquilizandola hasta que de pronto escucharon los tipicos reclamos de Ron.

- No puede ser que hoy tengamos pociones con los Slytherin! - dijo molesto Ron.

Hermione, Harry y Ginny se miraron entre si y negaron.

- Ron, siempre dices lo mismo -Dijo Hermione ya algo molesta por la actitud de su amigo.

-Es que de verdad no me gusta esa materia y menos con esas Serpientes!

- Ron tiene razon en una parte, siempre nos ha tocado pociones con ellos y Snape siempre los favorece a ellos y con nosotros se desquita - dice ya algo molesto harry.

- Chicos, ustedes dos siempre le siguen el juego a los slytherin - Hermione les dice viendo su reloj de bolsillo y luego los mira - Tenemos que irnos nos toca transformaciones con McGonagall y no seria bueno llegar tarde.

El trio de Oro se despidio de Ginny para ir a su clase, ese dia las clases pasaron algo lentas para Harry y Ron, en cambio para Hermione sentia que se hizo demasiado corto el dia hasta que llego a Pociones, la castaña le daba miradas discretas a su profesor durante la elaboracion de la Pocion Veritaserum, Severus miraba de reojo a Hermione y al resto de los Gryffindors tratando de ver alguna falla para restarle puntos a alguno de ello, al pasar de los minutos y de descontarle veinte puntos a Gryffindor alzo la cabeza y le dijo:

- Quiero en dos minutos las muestras de las pociones sobre mi escritorio y se pueden largar.

Neville, Harry y Ron se apresuraron para salir del salon al minuto despues les siguio Hermione que antes de llegar a la puerta Snape la detuvo y le ordeno que regresara, Hermione se acerco al profesor y lo miro dejandolo hablar - Como bien recueda hace dos noches la encontre en la seccion prohibida a altas horas de la noche y no la castigue como es debido, de igual manera le dare su castigo durante una semana en mi despacho a las ocho en punto desde hoy, entendido? - le dijo Snape sin rodeos y dejandole todo en claro haciendo que Hermione se sorpendiera.

- Si señor, entendi perfectamente muy bien, sere puntual.

- Me parece bien... puede irse - Snape la dejo de mirar y Hermione salio del salon.

-

Hermione caminaba hacia la sala comun distraida con sus libros cuando siente que la llaman al girarse ve a Ginny corriendo hacia ella.

- Te encontre Herms - le dijo la pelirroja recuperando el aire.

- Respira Ginny... que pasa?

- las clases terminaron y nosotras tenemos que conversar recuerdas?

- Oh Gin tienes razon, jaja disculpa se me habia olvidado - le dijo divertida a la pelirroja

- No te preocupes, vamos al patio, en la sala comun hay mucha gente - le dijo a la castaña empezando a caminar.

- Esta bien - se dijo a si misma Hermione caminando tratando de alcanzar a Ginny


	3. Chapter 3

**El mayor Castigo **

_- Esta bien - se dijo a si misma Hermione caminando tratando de alcanzar a Ginny_

Hermione durante varios minutos siguio a su amiga y se preguntaba porque Ginny no queria hablar en la sala comun o en el gran comedor, Ginny condujo a la castaña hasta las orillas del lago negro donde Hermione vio a Ginny sentandose en la Yerba al llegar a su lado se sento junto a ella y la miro

- Estas bien Ginny? - le dice

Ginny la mira y suspira - Bueno... es... que estoy... confundida, Herm, me gusta Harry pero tambien otro chico - le dijo a la castaña tapandose la cara con las manos, no queria sentir el rechazo de sus amigos cuando se enteren de quien se estaba enamorando. La castaña miraba sorprendida a su amiga y no sabia que decir o hacer en aquel momento, tras unos minutos la castaña le pregunta a su amiga

- Quien es? - le pregunto tranquilamente a la menor de los Weasley

- Zabinni - dijo Ginny en un susurro

Hermione mira desconsertada y asombrada a la vez pensaba que habia escuchado mal - _Blaize Zabinni? Slytherin?_ - la mente de la castaña trabajaba a toda velocidad y miro a la pelirroja que tenia la mirada hacia el horizonte y le coloco una mano en el hombro y Ginny le volteo a ver.

- No estas enfadada? - Le pregunto algo temerosa la pelirroja

Hermione aun sonriendo niega - Porque estaria enojada? sabes que siempre te apoyare

- Eso pense ya que como eres como la Hermana de Harry y... - Hermione no le djo terminar la frase y le dijo

- Si son como mis hermanos pero tu tambien lo eres y es por eso que siempre te apoyare

Ginny le sonrie y abraza a la castaña - Gracias Herms! eres la mejor amiga del mundo! gracias por no juzgarme.

- Juzgarte? porque? no haz hecho nada malo, ademas por una parte seria bueno entablar amistad con Slytherin

- Es cierto seria bueno! _- y ademas lo dice porque esta enamorada de Snape - _Piensa Ginny con una sonrisa - Ademas muchos años hemos juzgado apariencias y no nos damos el tiempo para conocer a los Slytherins, hace unos dias iba caminando y choque sin querer con Pansy Parkinson no discutimos y hablamos civilizadamente es una buena chica, hace un mes intentaba sacar un libro de Historia de magia y Zabini me lo paso hay empezamos a hablar y hace dos dias me dijo que yo le gustaba.

- El te dijo eso? - dijo la castaña sorprendida

- Si en la biblioteca estabamos conversando y me dijo hasta se sonrojo - dijo sonriendo

- Bueno ahora pienso que si he Juzgado mal quizas deberia hacer lo correcto antes de la Guerra - le dice Hermione convencida

- Seria bueno, Herms que hora es?

Hermione saca su reloj de bolsillo y mira a su amiga - Son las 6:45, Ginny deveriamos volver al castillo los chicos deben estar buscandonos y tengo castigo con Snape a las 8 en punto - le dijo levantandose y tomando sus cosas. Ginny se levanto tambien y la miro

- Te castigo cuando?

- Hoy antes de salir de clases - dijo la castaña - vamos? - Ginny asiente y emprender camino hacia el castillo.

* * *

Despues de que Hermione saliera de su oficina, Severus siguio corrigiendo los trabajos al paso de unos minutos sintio una fuerte punzada en su brazo izquierdo - _No, ahora no... que querra ahora? - _penso Severus y buscando un pergamino en blanco para escribir una nota cuando encontro un pergamino escribe rapidamente:

_ Señorita Granger: su castigo se realizara en mi oficina_  
_ a las ocho en punto, no quiero atrasos, le correspondera_  
_ limpiar frascos con ingredientes en mal estado, limpiarlos sin _  
_ magia y colocar nuevos ingredientes en los frascos_.

_S.S._

Al escribir el mensaje se levanta de su asiento y sale caminando rapidamente de su oficina tratando de no sentir tanto dolor cuando doblo por un pasillo de las mazmorras se encontro a un chico de Slytherin de 3º año, le dio el pergamino y le indico que se lo entregara personalmente a Hermione Granger. El chico asientealgo asustado al ver como reacciono el profesor y salio en busqueda de la castaña, Snape regreso de la misma manera que salio de su oficina al entrar se adentra en la chimenea y lanza los polvos flu apareciendo en la mansion Malfoy, al salir de la chimenea encuentra a su amo y algunos mortifagos, se acerca una corta distancia, le da una pequeña reverencia y se sienta en su asiento. Voldemort se levanta y les dice:

- Los llame por una sencilla razon, ustedes que son mis mas fieles seguidores... - miraba a todos los presentes y caminaba por el lado de cada uno haciendo estremecer a algunos, llego al lado de Bellatrix quien sonreia desquiciadamente y prosigue diciendo - a algunos de ustedes les encargare una mision y quiero resultados - le toco el hombro a Bellatrix quien se mordio el labio ansiosa - Bellatrix estara a la cabeza de la mision, tambien estara Rodolphus, Rabastan y los hermanos Carrow... su mision es atacar suburbios Muggles buscando informacion sobre Potter y sus amigos, entendido?

- Claro mi lord! - dijo alegre y ansiosa Bellatrix.

- Mañana comenzaran, retirense todos... excepto Severus y Lucius - dijo con una mirada psicotica que hizo estremecer de miedo a Lucius que ya temia lo peor, Snape solo queria salir de alli lo antes posible

Lucius y Severus miraban al lord como se paseaba en el salon hasta llegar frente a ellos - Han conseguido algo de informacion durante estos dias? -

- Mi lord, estuve la mayor parte de estos dos dias curando mis heridas pero se que dentro de una semana se hara una reunion de la orden le aseguro que le dare informacion - _Nos volvera a torturar esta maldita serpiernte! - _Penso Snape

El señor tenebroso mira atentamente a Snape y luego desvia su mirada a Lucius - Y que tal tu, Lucius?

- Le mande una lechuza a mi hijo, mi lord, me respondera cuanto antes - dijo algo preocupado el Rubio

Voldemort con varita en mano los mira - Son grandes mortifagos pero ustedes son unos debilichos que no pueden aguantar nada!... Crucio! - dijo enojado y torturando a ambos a la vez durante un largo tiempo, las heridas de Severus se volvieron a abrir y sanger por el pecho, brazos y abdomen, Lucius sangraba por igual, tenia una gran herida en el pecho y cerca de las costilla. Voldemort dejo de torturarlos cuando os vio practicamente inconcientes y se marcho dejandolos en el piso, al paso de unos minutos entro Narcissa que vio la escena con lagrimas en los ojos, se acerco a su marido y a su mejor amigo asustada pensando lo peor - _Que no esten muertos, que no esten muertos - _cuando llego al lado se Lucius suspiro aliviada al ver que su marido respiraba aunque sea con dificultad, escucho un quejido y se volteo rapidamente a ver a Severus que intentaba levantarse y maldecia entredientes, Narcissa se acerco a Snape y le dijo:

- Severus, no te muevas, se volvieron a abrir tus heridas, no te muevas - Narcissa le decia preocupada a Snape

- T-ten..go q-que i-i-irme -Severus le decia con mucha dificultad

- Snape no seas tonto, te curare y podras irte mañana - le insistia la rubia tratando de que no se levantara

- N-no p-p-pue..do, d-debo i-irme, s-so...lo a-a-ayuda..me a l-levan..tarme - le decia con dificultad y con muecas de dolor

- Ay Severus, esta bien como digas, solo llega a curarte esas heridas, de acuerdo? - Le dijo Narcissa ayudandolo a levantarse y llevandolo hasta la chimenea

Severus con la ayuda de Narcissa tomo los polvos flu y la mira antes de irse - G-gracias C-cissy, e-e-eres una g-gran a-amiga - Severus lanzo los polvos flu rodeandolo una llama verde dejando a Narcissa un poco mas tranquila pero con lagrimas en los ojos por su marido que estaba mal herido que iba hacia el

* * *

Hermione y Ginny cruzaron el umbral del cuadro de la dama entrando a la sala comun encontrandose con las miradas de Harry y Ron, se acercaron a chicos y Harry les dijo:

- Donde estaban? nos tenian preocupados - les dijo Harry ya mas tranquilo

- Solo estabamos hablando en el lago, tranquilos - dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

Ron miraba a su hermana y a su mejor amiga queriendo saber mas sobre el asunto, Hermione vio su reaccion y le dijo - Son cosas de chicas Ron no insistas

Tanto Ginny como Harry voltearon a ver a Ron, Harry le coloco una mano en el hombro a su amigo y Ron lo miro - No te diran nada, Ron, resignate - El pelirrojo lanzo un pequeño bufido y se fue a sentar al sofa frente a la chimenea, su hermana y sus amigos se rieron del gesto de Ron y se fueron a sentar junto a el. Alli conversaron un largo rato hasta que fueron a cenar, Hermione al llegar a su mesa vio que Snape no estaba en la mesa de profesores y eso la preocupo un poco, vio a un chico acercarse a ella y preguntarle

- Hermione Granger? - dijo el chico un poco intranquilo

- Si soy yo - le dijo la castaña mirandolo

- Te estuve buscando gran parte de la tarde... el profesor Snape te mando esta nota - le dijo ya mas tranquilo y entregandole el pergamino, Hermione le dio las gracias y el chico se fue a su mesa. La castaña abre el pergamino y lee su contenido y suspira - _vaya castigo que me ha tocado, que asco_ - penso con pesadez la castaña.

- Herms, estas bien? - le pregunto Harry algo preocupado

Hermione lo mira y asiente - Solo me dio un poc de asco el castigo que me dio Snape

Los tres que comian dejaron de hacerlo para ver a Hermione, Ron era el mas sorprendido y solo dijo - Te castigo?

- Es una larga historia luego se las cuento luego si?

- Esta bien Herms, pero come un poco aunque sea - le dijo Harry mas tranquilo

- Tranquilo, lo hare, ya esta pasando el asco - le dijo Hermione sonriendo

Durante la cena Ron le insistia a Hermione que contara sobre lo que hizo para que Snape la castigara, al final la castaña les conto sobre como la habia descubierto en la seccion prohibida con la capa de Harry y todo lo que ocurrio, Harry la miraba un poco serio y divertido, en cambio Ron se rio, Ginny ya sabia lo que le paso a Hermione solo miro al tonto de su hermano - _No les ha contado que se preocupo por el y que lo esta empezando amar, piensa que se enojaran con ella, mejor no decirles nada a estos dos_ - penso Ginny ante lo que estaba viendo por parte de su hermano

- Lo bueno es que no te quito la capa Herms - dijo divertido Harry

- Si es lo bueno pero se desquitara por eso hoy en el castigo - dijo algo cansada y sacando su reloj - Chicos debo irme quedan quince minutos para que empieze mi castigo y tengo que pasar por la sala comun primero - dijo la castaña levantandose

- Me voy contigo, tengo trabajo de Historia de Magia - la pelirroja levantandose tambien, se despiedieron de los chicos y se fueron hacia la sala comun. Al llegar Hermione fue a su habitacion en busca de su bolso, se arreglo la capa donde tenia la varita y salio hacia la sala nuevamente donde se encontro con Ginny que estaba en una mesa empezando a escribir, se despidieron y la castaña fue hacia las mazmorras, al llegar a la oficina de Snape justo a la hora que el indico. Toco varias veces sin recibir respuesta, la castaña penso que lo la escucho y decidio armarse de valor y entrar, justo cuando entraba a la oficina veia a Snape salir de la chimenea mal herido y desplomandose en el piso. La castaña estaba aterrorizada por Snape y se acerco a El y con cuidado lo volteo, vio el piso manchado por un gran charco de sangre en un costado, a Hermione se le bloqueo la mente y sin saber que hacer empezo a llorar de frustacion y pensar en algo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Revelaciones

_- Me voy contigo, tengo trabajo de Historia de Magia - la pelirroja levantándose también, se despidieron de los chicos y se fueron hacia la sala común. Al llegar Hermione fue a su habitación en busca de su bolso, se arregló la capa donde tenía la varita y salió hacia la sala nuevamente donde se encontró con Ginny que estaba en una mesa empezando a escribir, se despidieron y la castaña fue hacia las mazmorras, al llegar a la oficina de Snape justo a la hora que el indico. Toco varias veces sin recibir respuesta, la castaña pensó que lo la escucho y decidió armarse de valor y entrar, justo cuando entraba a la oficina veía a Snape salir de la chimenea mal herido y desplomándose en el piso. La castaña estaba aterrorizada por Snape y se acercó a Él y con cuidado lo volteo, vio el piso manchado por un gran charco de sangre en un costado, a Hermione se le bloqueo la mente y sin saber que hacer empezó a llorar de frustración y pensar en algo._

Durante un rato mientras lloraba lo miraba – _Que hago!? Por favor no te mueras!_ – pensaba frustrada la castaña – _Hechizos curativos! Pero cual!?... no, no, no puede ser!_ – Hermione se regañaba a si misma por no saber qué hacer escucho un pequeño susurro y fijo su mirada en Snape que intentaba hablar

- S-se…ño…rita G-g-gran…ger…. A-Al..bus – decía con mucha dificultad y casi no se escuchaba

Hermione lo miraba atentamente y se acercó más para oir mejor lo que decía Snape, al oir el nombre del profesor Dumbledore lo miro y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla – Iré por el profesor Dumbledore, no intente moverse si? – Se levantó del piso aun con lágrimas en los ojos salió corriendo hacia el despacho del director.

* * *

Una lechuza negra golpeaba la ventana de su habitación, Draco se levantó de su cama donde estaba leyendo un libro y abre la ventana dejando entrar a la lechuza y divisando una carta en la pata del animal.

- Cain, que paso? Mas malas noticias? – Dijo Draco recibiendo un aleteo en respuesta que si. El rubio saco la carta de la pata y acaricio antes de que la lechuza abandonara la habitación volando por la ventana. El rubio abre el sobre y se sienta en la cama leyendo la carta:

_Mi querido hijo, Draco:_

_Sé que te cuando te escribo así es porque son malas noticias, no queremos preocuparte demasiado solo queremos tenerte al tanto de lo que pasa, se me es casi imposible contener las lágrimas por el estado en que pasa tu padre y tu padrino, el señor tenebroso les ha castigado de la peor manera haciendo que las heridas que están sanando se les abran violentamente, hijo, tu padrino es muy testarudo y se ha ido al castillo y nos preocupa mucho a tu padre y mi, tu padre al despertar de su inconsciencia pregunto inmediatamente por Severus, le dije que te enviaría esta carta para que lo fueras a ver y ayudarlo._

_Hijo, sé que esto no debería decirlo pero el Lord mando en misión a tu tía Bella al mundo muggle junto a otros mortifagos a atacar aquellos suburbios por información sobre el chico Potter y sus amigos, se perfectamente lo que sientes por ese chico de la forma en que me hablas de el aunque lo hagas inconscientemente, nunca es tarde para limar asperezas y empezar a ser parte de la Luz, Draco este trato de Mortifagos no lo queremos para ti, nosotros fuimos obligados a formar parte de Él. Te adoramos mucho esperamos que nos escribas más seguido._

_Con Amor Narcissa Black de Malfoy_

Draco tras leer la carta no pudo evitar las lágrimas de Rabia, tristeza e Impotencia, se levantó de la cama y pateo la muralla con Rabia – Maldito! – Grito a todo lo que podía y salió hacia el despacho de Severus.

* * *

La castaña llego hasta frente de la Gárgola que daba paso a la oficina del director y se quedó parada pensando en la contraseña – Sorbetes de Limón – dijo Hermione y al ver que la gárgola seguía donde mismo suspiro con fuerza y conteniendo las lágrimas e intento de nuevo – Tarta de Limón – al ver que la gárgola seguía en su sitio se acercó hacia la gárgola y dice algo molesta consigo misma por no hacer todo lo que puede – Necesito ver a Dumbledore! – con rabia se acercó a una pared cercana y la golpeo con fuerza, sintió unos pasos por el pasillo y se giró para buscar a esa persona, de uno de los corredores diviso al profesor Dumbledore se dirigió a el corriendo hasta llegar a su lado y le dice

- Profesor, necesito su ayuda… es grave – Dijo la castaña recuperando el aliento y preocupada a la vez

- Señorita Granger, Cálmese… que pasa? – le dijo tranquilamente

La castaña suspira y mira con tristeza al director – El profesor Snape está muy mal herido y lo vine a buscar a usted porque menciono su nombre

Albus cambio drásticamente su expresión en su rostro – Donde Esta?

Hermione le agarro la mano al Director y rápidamente se dirigieron al despacho del profesor de Pociones, al paso de unos minutos y al entrar al despacho encontraron a Malfoy curando con un paño con agua las heridas de su padrino, Albus al ver el estado de su "Hijo" se acercó a Draco que lloraba débilmente, le toco el hombro y le dijo

- Señor Malfoy, Severus estará bien, tranquilo – Le dijo el anciano con una débil sonrisa

Draco se levantó del suelo dándole paso a Dumbledore para que pueda curar de mejor manera a su padrino, inconscientemente se acercó a la castaña que silenciosamente lloraba y se abrazaba así misma, ambos jóvenes observaron al anciano susurrar un hechizo sobre las heridas del profesor, el rubio suspira y mira a la castaña que veía preocupada la escena, con delicadeza Draco lleva del brazo a Hermione hasta fuera del despacho

- Porque estás aquí, Granger? – le pregunto el rubio con curiosidad

Hermione quita las lágrimas que salen y mira a Draco – Tenia detención con Snape, nada mas

- Detención? Vaya, eso es nuevo para oír, Granger – dijo aun triste pero a la vez burlonamente

- Lo se Malfoy, es mi primera detención en toda mi vida

- Bueno al parecer el burlarse no se me da bien esta noche… te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo algo tímido

Hermione lo mira algo sorprendida y asiente- Dime

- Que sientes por mi padrino? Nadie puede tener tanta preocupación por el, lo he visto durante años, más de alguno lo querría muerto.

- Nadie merece tal trato, Malfoy, no me gustaría ver a nadie muerto aunque tengamos diferencias – le dijo la castaña evitando la mirada de Draco

Draco sonríe débilmente y le dice – Has evadido mi pregunta, Granger, me has dado una respuesta.

Hermione lo mira y baja un poco la mirada – No puedo evitarlo sé que soy muy obvia pero lo amo y no puedo hacer nada jamás seré correspondida pero al menos tengo mi corazón tranquilo, aunque para el sere siempre la insoportable sabelotodo

Draco le alza la cabeza y le dice – Durante años mis padres han intentado que mi padrino acepte alguna de las chicas con las que sale pero jamás lo lograron, si tú lo haces mi familia estará más que feliz

Hermione le sonríe leve – Aunque eso me gustaría seria sumamente imposible las relaciones entre alumnos y profesores están prohibidas

- Dumbledore también quiere lo mejor para el si hasta lo considera un hijo, si tu fueses la que hiciera feliz a mi padrino hará una excepción.

La leona mira al Slytherin sorprendida y le dice – Malfoy, porque me dices todo esto? Siempre discutimos

- Es cierto pero nunca es tarde enmendar los errores cometidos y el mio es tratarte de esa forma tan baja, mi padrino me enseño que aunque seas Mago, muggle y Squib lo único que nos diferencia es la magia y su ambiente - Draco mira al techo y duda un momento antes de decir – Te… te gustaría intentar… ser mi amiga? Digo por el momento algo clandestino para que nuestros amigos no se enojen contigo

Hermione lo mira sin saber cómo reaccionar, de un impulso abrazo al rubio que titubeo antes de abrazarla, la castaña sonríe débil y asiente – Me gustaría ser tu amiga Draco – cuando rompieron el abrazo, el grito vino desde el despacho del profesor de pociones, rápidamente entraron y vieron a Snape retorciéndose de dolor ante la mirara triste de Albus que aun susurraba el hechizo en el pecho, el director miro a ambos jóvenes que presenciaban la escena y les dijo

- Señorita Granger, Joven Malfoy sobre el escritorio hay unas pomadas para cicatrizar más rápido las heridas, tómenlas y colóquenlas en los brazos y abdomen del profesor.

El Slytherin y la Gryffindor obedecieron al instante las heridas de ambos brazos ya no ardían como antes al igual que el abdomen, Hermione colocaba delicadamente y con mucho mimo sobre los brazo, en el brazo izquierdo observo la marca tenebrosa que no le importó en lo más mínimo solo quería ayudar a su amado profesor, Draco con cuidado colocaba la crema en el abdomen de su padrino mientras que el director aun decía el hechizo curativo sobre el pecho del profesor, un rato después de haber curado las heridas de Severus con cuidado lo tomaron y lo llevaron a su habitación, la castaña al entrar se sonrojo al ver la cama que tenía el símbolo de Slytherin en la cubierta, la chimenea de Mármol, las cortinas plateadas - t_odo es muy Slytherin – que esperabas que Snape tuviera tus fotos en las paredes? _– la castaña se regañaba a si misma y miro al director que cubría con cuidado al profesor que descansaba, el director se dirigió junto ambos jóvenes de vuelta al despacho, mira a los jóvenes más calmado y les dice:

- Jóvenes les doy las gracias por ayudar al profesor Snape, como saben es como un hijo para mí, Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger si quieren venir a ver al profesor mañana les doy mi autorización está más que claro que no impartirá las clases mañana… señorita Granger sé que vio la marca tenebrosa en el brazo del profesor solo espero tener su palabra de que no dirá nada a nadie, ni a sus amigos

Hermione sin dudar le dice – Claro profesor tiene mi palabra

Albus sonríe calmadamente – _Puede que sea verdad tendré que averiguar más_ – pensó el anciano y luego le dice - Eso me deja más tranquilo. Ahora les pido que regresen a sus salas comunes – les dijo a los jóvenes con una sonrisa

La castaña y el rubio se despidieron de Albus y salieron del despacho, Hermione camina junto a un silencioso Draco que miraba el suelo mientras caminaba, la castaña se detiene y le toma el brazo al rubio – Tengo que hacerte una pregunta, puedo?

Draco alza la cabeza y la mira – Claro Hermione, Dime

Hermione lo mira y titubea un poco antes de decir – Como es que el profesor Dumbledore protege a un Mortifago, es decir no tiene nada de malo quizás ya no es del lado oscuro pero al fin y al cabo es un mortifago pero eso a mi no me importa quizás esté haciendo algo para ayudar a…

- Hermione estás hablando muy rápido y titubeas… te lo explicare en la torre de Astronomía, aquí puede salir Dumbledore o Filch

Hermione asiente y sale rumbo a la torre junto a Draco


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Verdades Inesperadas**

Al llegar a la torre de Astronomía, Draco observa como Hermione mira el cielo estrellado, el rubio se acerca quedando a su lado y sonríe – Veo que te gusta las estrellas – le dijo el rubio recibiendo una gran sonrisa de parte de la castaña

- Me relaja venir aquí y ver las estrellas – dijo la castaña mirando al Slytherin – Draco… cuando veníamos hacia acá me preguntaba él porque es Mortifago

Draco suspira mirando las estrellas – Es una historia al compleja, pero si te contara… guardarías el secreto?

- Claro que si, lo prometo – le dijo la castaña mirándolo a los ojos

Draco la mira y se apoya ligeramente a la pared – Mi madre me conto que mi padrino desde niño que ha estado enamorado de una chica que alguna vez fue su amiga, la amistad de ambos termino de un momento a otro fue totalmente inesperado, desde aquel momento se mostró con desplante más frio de lo que era, ha sufrkiido mucho a lo largo de su vida, él porque es Mortifago me han dicho varias versiones pero me gustaría oír la de mi padrino pero de lo que he escuchado es sobre que quería demostrarse algo así mismo, otros que fue por la intervención de mi tía Bellatrix que les decía a todos sobre el poder del señor tenebroso y mi madre que me dijo sobre que lo hizo por culpa del amor prohibido. No sé nada más, con los años que he vivido mis padres han intentado juntarlo con alguna mujer buena es por eso que te dije que tu serias la indicada para mi padrino.

Hermione escucha atenta cada palabra que decía Draco y sonríe leve – Tu crees que pueda ser correspondida? Ya te dije hace un rato que para Snape solo soy la insufrible sabelotodo

Draco asiente mirando el cielo estrellado – Yo no seré correspondido jamás, Hermione – dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo cuando la castaña lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si tu me dices que puedo conquistar a Snape y hacerlo feliz es lo más hermoso que haría, y sabes? Tú podrías conquistar mucho más fácil que yo Draco.

Draco niega con la cabeza y suspira pesadamente y se sienta en el suelo para mirar las estrellas – No Hermione no podré hacerlo hay dos cosas que intervienen aquí, uno: me odia y dos:.. Es un chico – dijo susurrando lo último dejando a la castaña más que sorprendida y sin poder creer de lo que dijo el rubio.

- Dijiste que es un chico? – dijo la castaña sentándose junto a el

Draco sin quitar la vista del cielo asiente – Jamás pensé que eso me pasaría y menos con él, antes lo detestaba ahora todo es mucho más distinto.

La leona se sorprende al escuchar al Slytherin – De que casa es?

- Gryffindor y además lo conoces muy bien – dijo dándose lastima así mismo.

- No es malo que te guste un chico, solo que nada cambiara seguirás siendo el mismo… puedo adivinar que es de nuestra generación

Draco sonríe leve ante el comentario de Hermione y la mira – No pienses que me he acercado a ti solo por interés todo lo contralo lo hice porque realmente quería ser tu amigo y borrar aunque sea un poco lo que te hecho.

Hermione lo mira y le toma las manos sonriendo – Lo se Draco, eso es parte del pasado tranquilo y tu… quisieras… que te ayude con él? – dijo algo insegura de su pregunta

- Hermione, el me odia desde el primer momento en que nos cruzamos – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Hermione lo mira a los ojos – _Harry? No puede ser Draco lo odia o puede que este fingiendo_ – Pensaba la castaña hasta que tuvo valor para preguntarle – Draco es Harry?

Draco la mira con una sonrisa triste y asiente – Puede que sea estúpido, no?

- No para nada, Draco pero al parecer es verdad cuando dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso.

Draco la mira con una pequeña sonrisa – Gracias por no enfadarte solo hay un pequeño problema… la chica Weasley… es su novia – dijo bajando la cabeza y recibiendo un abrazo de Hermione

* * *

Ginny caminaba alrededor de la sal común sumida en sus pensamientos _– Tengo que decirle a Harry… pero después no va a querer hablar ni ver de nuevo, pero podremos ser amigos… le importara mucho si le digo que es Blaise?... Agh Rayos! Donde estas Hermione!?_ – Ginny se sienta pesadamente en el sofá frente a la chimenea – _Que hago? Me lo perdonara?... pero… debo decirle? Es mejor ahora a que se entere después pero hay otro problema… Ron, el si se enojara feo!... que difícil!_! – se recostó en el sofá tapándose la cara con ambos brazos, no sintió unos pasos que venían de la escalera, el niño que vivio antes de bajar completamente la escalera ve a Ginny en el sofá con cuidado se acerca a ella y le dice

- Gin? Estas bien?

Ginny casi grita del susto que Harry le dio y se levantó rápidamente del sofá y lo miro respirando hondo – Harry! No me asustes así!

Harry la mira y sonríe divertido – Disculpa Gin, no fue a propósito, vine a ver su llego Hermione, fui a su habitación y no la encontré pero... estas bien?

Ginny asiente algo preocupada – Si no te preocupes – _Ginevra Weasley eres Gryffindor! tienes que decirle!_ – lo mira algo nerviosa y regañándose así misma.

- Segura de que no hay nada? Estas molesta o preocupada por algo? – le dice el elegido algo preocupado ante la mirada incomoda de la pelirroja

- Bueno… puede ser que… que sea relacionado… contigo…

Harry sonriendo le dice a Ginny no dejándola terminar de hablar – Gin, somos más amigos que novios nos conocemos hace mucho y sabes? Sé que te gusta otra persona cuando miras hacia otra mesa, pero si piensas que fue Hermione estas equivocada me di cuenta solo, además si Ron se molesta contigo Herms y yo te apoyaremos tranquila

Ginny le sonríe y lo abraza – Gracias Harry! Pensé que sería más difícil todo esto, pero sabes quién es? – le pregunta mirándolo a los ojos

- Solo sé que es Slytherin – lo dijo con una sonrisa – solo ten cuidado si?

- Claro, además Harry date un tiempo para conocer mejor a los Slytherin's son más amables de lo que parecen

Harry asiente con una sonrisa mirándola – lo intentare… vamos a ver si encontramos a Herms en algún pasillo?

Ginny asiente y camina a su lado – Harry, Te gusta Hermione?

El ojiverde la mira y sonríe – no niego que es muy bonita pero no Gin, Hermione es como una hermana para mí, porque lo dices?

- Por la forma que la cuidas, es como un amor fraternal?

-Si así es somos como hermanos – le dijo el ojiverde sentándose en la escalera Ginny lo imita mirándolo

- Quien te gusta Harry? – dijo curiosa la pelirroja

Harry la mira y titubea – Quieres… quieres saber… quién es?

- Tan nervioso te pones? Y si te pide un beso que le dirás?

Harry desvía su mirada hacia la oscuridad sonrojado - Bueno… -no pudo terminar de contestar cuando escucho una voz conocida en la oscuridad

- Que hacen aquí? Y si los descubren?

- Te esperábamos, Herms – dijo sonriendo la pelirroja

Harry asiente aun sonrojado – _Gracias Herms!_ – se levanta y mira a la castaña – estábamos preocupados

- Se que es tarde pero me entretuve en la torre de Astronomía – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa y pasando a través del cuadro tras decir la contraseña.

Los tres amigos se sentaron frente a la chimenea donde conversaron un largo rato en donde después Ginny se despidió de ellos y se fue a su habitación unos minutos mas tarde Harry mira a su amiga castaña y le dice

- Herms.. Tu eres muchísimo más sensata y tolerable que Ron y... – no pudo terminar por la interferencia de su amiga

- Harry le estas dando muchas vueltas al asunto, tranquilo, dime que pasa

Harry suspira mirándola – Hermione, ya no me gusta Ginny, siento cosas por otra persona, es extraño sentir eso justo con esa persona

Hermione miraba a los ojos al su amigo _– Sera Draco? O querrá volver con Cho?_ – se preguntaba la castaña – Harry, es Cho?

Harry aun mirándola niega – Es… es otra persona

_- Preguntale si es Draco!_ – se dijo asi misma la castaña – Harry no es… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que Ron bajaba rápidamente haciendo mucho ruido – Ron despertaras a toda la torre! – dijo algo molesta

Harry lo mira y sonríe divertido– Has vuelto a soñar con Arañas?

Ron lo mira un poco asustado y asiente – No pude evitar salir corriendo esta vez, sabes que me atemorizan! – dijo el pelirrojo algo inquieto y agitado la castaña lo mira y sonríe tiernamente

- Ron, las arañas no vendrán por ti, tranquilo

Harry asiente ante el comentario de la castaña y se dirige hacia Ron – Vamos al dormitorio, Ron, es tarde… buenas noches Herms!

- Buenas noches Chicos – se despidió de sus amigos y se voltea hacia la chimenea, pensando en lo que ocurrió aquella noche, pensó en Severus, en las confesiones de Draco y Harry – Vaya dia… Severus, hoy me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amo – Suspiro pesadamente y se dirigio hacia una ventana de la sala común a contemplar la noche y las estrellas


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Visitas Inesperadas**

Aquella noche sin duda fue la más larga que pudo tener el príncipe de Slytherin, no durmió pensando en la carta de su madre, aun recordaba como encontró a su padrino en su despacho no pudo evitar pensar que así mismo se encontraría su padre, con la imagen mental de su padre mal herido peor que su padrino se levantó de la cama y pudo ver unos rayos del sol que se colaban en la habitación, se dirigió hacia la sala común y se acercó a una mesa cerca de una ventana, mirando fijamente hacia el cielo no sintió que su moreno amigo lo llamaba desde las escaleras, Blaise decidió acercarse a Draco y le toco el hombro preguntándole – Estas bien, Draco?

El rubio se giró asustado al sentir una mano en su hombro y mira Blaise lanzando un suspiro aliviado – No mucho Blaise – dice con un poco de tristeza en su mirada

Zabinni lo mira preocupado – Que sucedió, amigo?

- El señor tenebroso castigo a mi padre y a mi padrino – dijo con una sonrisa triste

- De verdad? Pero… no los había castigado hace unos días? – pregunto sorprendido

- Lo sé pero mi madre me envió una carta anoche diciéndome que lo castigo y que les abrió las heridas que apenas estaban sanando

- Diablos Draco, desde que ese maniático regreso hace dos años todo ha venido más difícil. Sé que tus padres no quieren que te unas no solo son ellos también mi madre, los padres de Theo y los de Pansy quieren que nos vamos al bando de la luz tu misma madre lo demuestra

- Lo se Blaise en la carta de anoche me dijo que hiciera eso, sería ideal que nos uniéramos a la luz pero nuestros padres sufrirán las consecuencias de nuestros actos

Blaise lo mira y sonríe débil – Lo sabemos pero creo que Theo me comento que su padre y el de Pansy hablarían con Dumbledore acerca de eso.

- Entonces nosotros también deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore, Blaise.

- Y con Potter, Draco, el también debería saber es parte de la luz y parte fundamental de la guerra y una persona importante para muchos… incluyéndote – dijo mirando a Draco a los ojos

Draco desvió la mirada y se sonroja leve – No sé de qué hablas, Zabinni.

Blaise mira divertido al rubio al observar su sonrojo intentando ocultarlo – Draco no soy un tarado, sé que te gusta Potter, Theo y Pansy también se dieron cuenta de ello – dijo mirando la cara de sorpresa de su amigo rubio y prosiguió – la forma en que lo miras es más que reveladora, si los miembros de las otras casas no se dan cuenta son mucho más que ciegos – dijo aclarándole la situación el moreno.

Draco aun sonrojado sonríe leve – Blaise, pensé que no aceptarías que me gustara un chico

- Draco eres mi mejor amigo como me enojare, me da gusto que encuentres el amor y además podríamos empezar limar asperezas con esos Gryffindors

- Ya lo he hecho, anoche hable con Hermione ya que ella tenía detención con mi padrino y le conté todo ella no parecía haberse molestado más bien parecía… Feliz – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- Hablaste con Granger?... bueno de todas formas ese es un buen paso

- Si así es Blaise, tantos años juzgando a los Gryffindors innecesariamente, no crees? – Dijo mirando al moreno

Blaise lo mira y asiente – es verdad pero asi no habían criado pero todo está cambiando además… - no pudo terminar la frase cuando sintieron unos pasos por la escaleras, Pansy bajaba rápidamente hacia la sala común, vio a sus amigos y se acercó hacia ellos.

- Buenos días chicos – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- Buenos días Pansy – contestaron al unísono los chicos

- Aun no se alistan? Quedan 20 minutos para que vayamos a desayunar – Dijo la pelinegra mirando a sus amigos

- 20 minutos? … merlín… luego te alcanzamos Pansy! – dijo el rubio levantándose de su silla y corriendo junto a su amigo hacia su habitación

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en la sala común esperando a sus amigos, a pesar de que no durmió mucho pensando en el estado de salud de su amado profesor la castaña seguiría igual de responsable, escucho a sus dos amigos bajar lentamente la escalera y se acercó a ellos con una pequeña sonrisa

- Buenos días, chicos – dijo la castaña

Harry y Ron le sonrieron en forma de saludo, el pelirrojo la mira y le pregunta – 'Mione estas bien?

- Si Ron estoy bien – dijo mirando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa

Ron la mira y asiente – Esta bien, bueno… vamos a desayunar? Me muero de hambre – dijo emprendiendo la marcha hacia fuera de la sala común, el ojiverde y la castaña se miraron

- Cuando no tiene hambre? – pregunto la castaña provocando una pequeña risa en Harry.

* * *

Durante el desayuno en el gran comedor algunos alumnos y profesores estaban sorprendidos al ver la actitud indiferente entre Harry y Draco, Ron a pesar de que se llenaba la boca de comida miraba sorprendido a su amigo, se acerca su hermana y le susurra – Gin, esto es extraño… sabes que le pasa a Harry?

Ginny que estaba mirando a cierto Slytherin se volteo para mirar a su hermano – Que?... no Ron, se le ve muy bien… porque lo dices?

- Porque hace un año veía a Malfoy con Odio ahora no lo hace muy seguido

- Ayy Ron, no siempre se miraran con odio, quizás ya es tiempo de hacer un lado todo lo que ellos han pasado además… no seas tonto – dijo la pelirroja con algo de molestia por la actitud de su hermano, Ron no contesta y sigue comiendo a la vez ve como el señor Ficha camina rápido hacia la mesa de profesores, el pelirrojo observa aquella mesa y ve que faltaba uno, sonrió al darse cuenta que probablemente se salvaría de pociones ese día.

* * *

Profesor Dumbledore… los señores Malfoy quieren hablar con usted – dijo en un susurro para que solamente lo oyera el director.

El anciano director asiente y se levanta disculpándose con los profesores que estaban más cerca de él, el profesor Dumbledore y el señor Filch salieron rápidamente del gran comedor atrayendo la atención de muchos.

Una vez en su despacho encontró al matrimonio Malfoy esperándole sentados frente a la silla de su escritorio, el director se sentó en su lugar sonriendo cálidamente

- Buen día, Señores Malfoy… a que debo su visita?

- Albus, hemos venido por una decisión que hemos tomado – miro a su esposo que le sonrió y prosiguió – queremos cambiar de bando – dijo con una expresión de tristeza por el estado de su marido

El director los mira sorprendido sin dejar de sonreír cálidamente – Eso me parece una muy buena elección… y tu Lucius opinas lo mismo? – pregunto el anciano mirando con tristeza el estado en que se encontraba el rubio.

- Si Albus… hemos te-tenido… bastante a manos… de ese maldito… no quiero que… que mi hijo… pase por lo mismo – dijo con dificultad el rubio

- Sin duda es una gran elección la que han tomado solo tengan cuidado de que no sean descubiertos para que no los asesine sin piedad alguna y después vaya tras Draco – Dijo el anciano director mirándolos a través de sus gafas de media luna

- Lo sabemos también queremos servir de espías – dijo con convicción la rubia mirando al director a los ojos

- Narcissa, ya tenemos un espía... Aunque no nos vendría mal información adicional – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a los Malfoys

- Albus…. S-Severus nos… nos contó que… se unió a… a la orden… cuando se enteró… de que… Voldemort fuera tras Lily Potter…. Jamás le traicionaríamos… es de… la f-familia – dijo reteniendo un dolor en un costado de su cuerpo

Narcissa mira a su marido, le toma la mano y mira al director - Albus, Severus lleva una gran carga como bien sabes, anoche después del castigo que le propino Voldemort se no quiso quedarse… Sabes como esta?

- Si, Gracias a Merlín una alumna de Gryffindor lo encontró en su despacho inconsciente, vino a buscarme y al llegar encontramos a Draco intentando curar sus heridas

Narcissa suspiro pesadamente soltando algunas lágrimas, Lucius le aprieta la mano en señal de apoyo y mira a Albus y le dice – Quien fue la chica?

- Hermione Granger – dijo calmadamente, Lucius y Narcissa se miraron uno al otro sonriendo levemente.

* * *

Aquel día los alumnos de sexto año de Gryffindor y Slytherin se dirigieron a su primera clase del día, Pociones, la castaña llego junto a sus dos amigos a las mazmorras esperando al profesor Snape, durante su trayecto soporto a Ron con sus continuas quejas se siempre, miro de reojo a Draco que conversaba con sus tres amigos inseparables, noto como su ex enemigo tenía un semblante cansado, la castaña sabía que Snape no daría clases ese día de igual manera prefirió no decir nada para no delatarlo, Ron se acercó a sus amigos y les susurra solo para que ellos escuchen – Miren viene Dumbledore - la castaña y el pelinegro miraron hacia el pasillo y vieron al director acercarse con rostro calmado, los alumnos de ambas casas se acercaron y escucharon atentamente al director.

- Buen día, Queridos alumnos, quiero informar algo importante – miro a todos los alumnos presentes y prosiguió – El profesor Snape no podrá dar la clase de hoy ya que se encuentra atendiendo algunos asuntos importantes – muchos alumnos sonrieron satisfactoriamente ante la información, observaron al profesor alejarse después de un "Que tengan un buen dia", luego de unos segundos muchos de ellos se fueron hacia sus salas comunes y otros al patio y al lago, aun fuera de la sala de pociones se encontraba el trio de oro y el cuarteto de Slytherin, los Gryffindors no se percataron de la presencia de las serpientes, el pelirrojo miro a sus amigos y sonrió.

- No tenemos clase! Genial, vamos al lago o la sala común? – dijo mirando a sus amigos sonriendo

- A la sala común asi terminamos algunos pendientes y tenemos el resto de la tarde libre – dijo el pelinegro desviando la mirada a la castaña que lo miraba sonriendo

- Eso es lo mejor que he escuchado, Harry, pero tenía pensado ir a leer un poco a la biblioteca – dijo un poco apenada mirando a sus amigos y pensando a la vez en ir a ver a Severus.

- Oh vamos Hermione!, vamos diviértete un poco – dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su mejor amigo para que lo apoye.

- Ron, no seas asi con Hermione… entonces nos vemos luego en la sala común, Mione?

- Claro, nos vemos más tarde… Gracias Harry – dijo en un susurro a su amigo

Harry le sonríe a la castaña y jalo a Ron de la túnica, la castaña miraba con una pequeña sonrisa como sus amigos se alejaban, sin darse cuenta que aún estaba tras de ella un grupo de Slytherin, El rubio carraspeo obligando a la castaña a voltearse a verlos, Draco se acerca con una sonrisa tranquilizando a la castaña.

- Hermione, iremos a ver a Snape, quieres venir? – Pregunto quedando a un lado de ella, la castaña lo miro sorprendida cuando le pregunto frente a sus amigos que por tantos años se han estado discutiendo, el rubio al ver la expresión de su nueva amiga le dijo – No pongas esa cara, los chicos ya lo saben.

-Que… que saben, Draco? – dijo un poco temerosa y a la vez confundida

- Que ahora somos amigos y que ayudaste a mi padrino anoche… - el rubio se acercó un poco a la castaña y le susurro – no les dije nada más para no sentirte más incómoda.

Hermione suspiro y sonrió mirando al rubio – Si, vamos.

Antes de que emprendieran la marcha, Pansy dio un paso adelante mirando fijamente a Hermione – Sé que casi nadie esperaría esto de mi hacia un Gryffindor pero… Gracias Hermione por estar apoyando a Draco anoche – dijo la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, sus cuatro compañeros la miraron sorprendidos. Hermione se acerca un poco a Pansy y le sonríe

- No tienes por qué agradecer es un gusto ayudar, además… es lindo tener más amigos – dijo con una sonrisa mirando a los cuatro Slytherins

Draco sonríe y se acerca a ambas chicas – Eso es muy lindo sin duda – dijo mirando a sus amigos – bueno… vamos? Filch podría venir y castigarnos – dijo emprendiendo la marcha después de escuchar un si general, cada paso que daba la castaña sentía su corazón palpitar mucho más rápido cuando entraron al despacho de Snape y divisar la puerta que daba a la habitación del profesor de pociones, Draco y Hermione se miraron uno al otro antes de entrar, cuando avanzaron sin hacer ruido al ver al profesor lo encontraron con los ojos cerrados, Hermione suspiro aliviada tras ver que su amado se encontraba mejor, el profesor se removió un poco mostrando una mueca de dolor, Draco se acercó para ayudarlo, lentamente Severus abrió los ojos y sonrió leve al ver a su ahijado.

- Draco, que haces aquí? – dijo lentamente

- Nos preocupamos por ti, Padrino, anoche mi madre me envió una carta contándome lo sucedido y te fui a ver para ver en que ayudaba, a los pocos minutos llego Hermione con el profesor Dumbledore.

Severus mira a su ahijado atentamente – Desde cuando llamas Hermione a la señorita Granger? – pregunto el profesor sin darse cuenta de que Hermione sintió sus mejillas sonrojar y un calorcito en su estómago al escuchar su nombre de pila de los labios de su amado

- Desde anoche, fue algo sorprendente sin duda, pero sabes que ya era hora de que nos dejáramos de discutir sin fundamentos.

- Entiendo.. Ser amigos es bueno además de que podría ser tu celestina? – pregunto Severus mirando a Draco que estaba sonrojado al igual que Hermione

- No padrino no quiero aprovechar asi nuestra amistad… quiero hacer lo correcto – dijo el rubio levantándose y mostrando a sus acompañantes, Severus se sorprendió un poco al ver que era cierto lo que decía Draco, nadie discutía con la Gryffindor y viceversa

- Señorita Granger, vaya sorpresa y que debo este honor? – pregunto con un poco de ironía en su voz

Hermione se sonrojo de nuevo al escucharlo _– Dios este hombre me hace sonrojar con cualquier cosa! Contrólate Hermione!_ – Estaba preocupada y quería saber cómo estaba.

Severus sonríe de lado y escucha abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, Albus entro mirando a todos con una sonrisa, se acerca quedando al lado de Severus y le pregunta – Como te sientes, hijo? – dijo paternalmente

- Estoy bien, gracias Albus – dijo mirando de reojo a la castaña

- Eso me alegra – dijo el anciano director desviando su mirada a los cinco chicos que miraban más tranquilos al profesor – Niños les agradezco este gesto hacia Severus

- Es un honor venir profesor, estimamos mucho al profesor Snape – dijo la pelinegra representando a sus amigos.

Dumbledore sonríe y les dice – Les puedo pedir si pueden salir para ver las heridas al profesor Snape?

- Claro profesor no hay problema – dijeron al mismo tiempo la castaña y el rubio ambos se rieron levemente después de despedirse de sus profesores y dejar la habitación de Snape. Draco les dijo a sus amigos que se adelantaran y se acerco a la castaña y caminaron hasta quedar en un pasillo solitario, la miro y le pregunto

- Hermione, estas bien? – pregunto algo preocupado

- Si Draco, estoy bien un poco cansada pero nada importante… sabes? Anoche creo que me di cuenta de algo mientras hablaba con Harry – dijo mirando al rubio a los ojos

- Y qué es? – pregunto con curiosidad el príncipe de Slytherin

- Que puedes ser correspondido – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la castaña

- De verdad!? – dijo con sorprendido y dándole un gran abrazo a la castaña sonriendo.

- Si creo que estoy segura de que… - no termino de hablar cuando sintió que la llamaron se voltearon para ver al elegido frente a ellos – Harry – dijo la castaña viendo como su mejor amigo se acercaba


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Sorpresas encantadoras **

_- Si creo que estoy segura de que… - no termino de hablar cuando sintió que la llamaron se voltearon para ver al elegido frente a ellos – Harry – dijo la castaña viendo como su mejor amigo se acercaba_

Harry llego con semblante serio al lado de la castaña y el rubio quien lo miraba un poco sonrojado, sin mirar al rubio el elegido fijo su mirada en Hermione - Tengo que hablar contigo, Hermione – dijo en un tono frio que no pasó desapercibido en ambos chicos que lo miraban

- Potter, no la trates así… quien te crees? – dijo el rubio tomándole el brazo y haciendo que el ojiverde lo mirara a los ojos.

- Tu no te metas, Malfoy, esto es entre mi amiga y yo! – dijo el entrecejo fruncido y zafándose del agarre del rubio, se dirigió donde la castaña y le tomo el brazo llevándosela sin recibir respuesta alguna.

A medida de que se alejaban Hermione intento zafarse del agarre de su amigo hasta que lo logro, la castaña siguió caminando junto al ojiverde, se detuvieron al llegar al borde del bosque prohibido donde Harry miro serio a la castaña que lo miraba seria y divertida atando cabos – Que hacías con él? - pregunto el elegido cruzándose de brazos.

- Tiene algo de malo hablar con Draco o cualquier otro alumno que pertenezca a Slytherin? - pregunto la castaña con las manos en las caderas armándose de paciencia.

- Hermione, los vi abrazarse… eso dice mucho! – Harry dijo moviéndose como un león enjaulado

Hermione lo mira y sonríe – Harry, Draco es mi amigo nada más… además, los celos no resuelven nada.

Harry la mira serio tratando de no parecer sorprendido y ocultar su sonrojo – Celos? De que hablas Hermione?

- Harry, eres muy obvio se nota que son celos por Draco… te gusta no es así? – pregunto divertida al ver la reacción de su amigo.

- Gustarme Malfoy?... no seas ridícula Hermione – dijo volteándose a mirar hacia el bosque.

Hermione se acerca quedando frente a Harry y mirándolo a los ojos – Harry te conozco desde hace años y se reconocer cuando estas contento, triste, molesto, melancólico y celoso… solo dime un sí o un no – _vamos es más que obvio que es un sí, que terco es_.

Harry suspira y le corresponde la mirada – Está bien Hermione tu ganas… si, me gusta Draco y sí, me coloque celoso al verlos abrazados… tienes razón los celos no conducen a nada pero dime… solo son amigos o hay algo más? – pregunto con una pequeña chispa de esperanza.

La castaña sonríe triunfante y lo abraza para volver a mirarlo a los ojos – Solo somos amigos y ten por seguro que tienes más oportunidad tu que yo misma.

Harry la mira sin comprender – A que te refieres exactamente?

- Ya lo veras – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la castaña.

* * *

Draco llega a su sala común pensando en Harry y en Hermione, una parte de él se sentía culpable por la reacción que tuvo el ojiverde y otra parte de él se sentía feliz al ver a su amado celoso; encontró a sus tres mejores amigos reunidos en un sofá, se acercó a ellos con una pequeña sonrisa triste, Pansy al mirar a su rubio amigo y le dijo – Draco, pasa algo?

Draco la mira y asiente con una pequeña sonrisa – Harry vio como abrazaba a Hermione y se la llevo arrastrándola enojado y… celoso –dijo en un pequeño suspiro lo último.

Sus tres amigos lo miraron con una sonrisa y lo abrazaron para darle fuerzas – Draco, Hermione es la más sensata de ese grupo, quizás Harry ya sabe que tú estás enamorado de El – dijo Zabinni mirando a sus amigos que asentían junto al rubio.

- Espero que así sea porque no creo tener el valor para declararme – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

- Pues pienso lo mismo que Blaise, no creo que Harry se altere al saber sobre tus sentimientos sabe controlarse, el único que se altera fácilmente es la comadreja – dijo la pelinegra mirando a sus tres amigos.

Draco, Blaise y Theo asienten ante el comentario de Pansy – Sabes lo que creo Draco? Que Hermione le dará un pequeño empujoncito a ese león – dijo Theo mirándolo y recibiendo un "Es verdad" de parte de Blaise y Pansy.

Draco mira a sus amigos y sonríe – Espero que asi sea… gracias chicos son los mejores – dijo abrazando a sus amigos.

* * *

Después de revisar aquellas heridas y cambiar los vendajes por unos nuevos, Snape observa desde la cama al anciano director botando los vendajes ya usados con una pequeña sonrisa poco antes vista en el – Albus, que ocurre? – pregunto el profesor buscando la mirada del director.

- Eh?... no hijo no pasa nada – dijo sin borrar la sonrisa.

- Si claro – dijo irónicamente – No es normal verte así a menos de que suceda algo malo

Albus lo mira y asiente – Tienes razón aunque no es malo es bueno sin embargo puede que tenga malas consecuencias.

- Quieres explicarte mejor, Albus? – Snape dijo perdiendo la cabeza.

Albus se acerca con una silla colocándola al lado izquierdo de Severus – Tenemos a los Malfoy en la orden del fénix, Severus, solo espero que sepan actuar como tú lo haces frente a Tom o el acabaría con ellos dos incluido Draco.

Severus lo mira algo sorprendido y sonríe débil – Al final lo hicieron, desde que el señor tenebroso regreso querían unirse a la Orden pero sabían que los vigilaban no lo hicieron antes solo quieren que Draco tenga un futuro distinto al que nosotros vivimos con ese monstruo.

Albus sonríe y asiente - Tienes razón hijo, ellos me lo han confirmado, haremos lo imposible para que ellos estén tranquilos y no sean descubiertos.

- Saben actuar bien frente al señor tenebroso, jamás me delataron y tampoco los delatare yo, son como mi familia.

- Lo se hijo, solo esperemos que todo salga bien, ahora es mejor que descanses para que te recuperes – dijo levantándose de la silla recuperando su sonrisa cálida y tranquila.

- Antes dime… Narcissa vino a hablar contigo?

- Si y también Lucius se veía un poco peor pero está recuperándose, tranquilo – dijo acercándose a la puerta y lo miro antes de salir – Ambos estaban preocupados por ti.

Severus lo mira y sonríe – son grandes amigos, Albus.

- Si hijo, lo se… bueno nos vemos después, descansa - dijo el director saliendo de la habitación, el profesor de pociones miraba hacia el techo pensando en los últimos acontecimientos hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

Las clases del resto del dia pasaron sin ninguna novedad, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se dirigían hacia el gran comedor para cenar, se encontraron frente a frente con el cuarteto de Slytherin, Pansy, Draco y Theo siguieron caminando, el moreno en cambio se acerco a la pelirroja que le sonreía y le dijo – Me acompaña bella dama? – dijo con una sonrisa y ofreciéndole el brazo que Ginny acepto con gusto.

Harry toma por los brazos a Ron para que no hiciera nada en contra del Slytherin, se acerca un poco a Hermione y le susurra - Entonces se trata de Blaise, eh? - dijo el ojiverde recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la castaña - Ron ya para si? - dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia el elegido

- Que no ves que tu novia se fue con esa serpiente? - dijo el pelirrojo enojado mirando a su amigo.

- Ron, Ginny y yo ya no somos novios, a ella le gusta Blaise como a mi a otra persona, acéptalo quieres?

- Que!? acaso tu lo sabias Hermione? - pregunto mirando a la castaña.

- Porque crees que Ginny no te cuenta nada? mira como te pones Ron - dijo la castaña mirándolo molesta.

- Pero es mi hermana! - dijo con enojo.

- Si Ron es tu hermana pero ni a ella ni a nosotros nos contaste que ahora estas saliendo con Lavander - dijo molesto el ojiverde.

- Eso es diferente - dijo el pelirrojo colocándose las manos en los bolsillos.

- No Ron, no es diferente, ahora vamos a cenar si? - dijo la castaña mirando a sus dos amigos.

Durante la cena Ron no le dirigió la palabra a nadie, Harry miraba disimuladamente a la mesa de Slytherin donde varias veces se encontró con la mirada del rubio, ambos quitaban la mirada sonrojados, la única que se percató de ello fue la castaña que sonreía al ver a sus dos amigos sonrojarse de tal forma, le tomo la mano a Harry que la miro inmediatamente y le susurró al oído – Draco y tu hacen una linda pareja - dijo con una sonrisa, antes de que el pelinegro pudiera responderle el director se dirigió al alumnado con una mirada y sonrisa cálida.

- Mis queridos niños, les tengo un anuncio… el profesor Snape tuvo algunos problemas personales por cual estos dos días que restan de la semana no dará las clases correspondientes, les recomiendo a todos ustedes que si tienen pendientes para las demás asignaturas háganlas en ese horario… bien no les interrumpo más terminen su cena – miro hacia las mesas hasta que vio a cierta leona que lo miraba fijamente, el director le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Hermione al entenderla camino hacia la mesa de profesores y le pregunto al director

- Señor, el profesor Snape se encuentra bien? – pregunto algo preocupada.

- Si, Señorita Granger, tranquila… ahora que está aquí quisiera pedirle un favor – dijo calmadamente.

- Claro profesor, dígame en que puedo ayudarle – dijo un poco más tranquila la castaña.

- Me preguntaba si usted estaría dispuesta a cuidar al profesor Snape estos días – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione lo mira sorprendida y asiente con una pequeña sonrisa luego de unos segundos - Claro profesor, será un honor.

- Gracias, señorita Granger, entonces la veo mañana antes del desayuno en mi despacho, la contraseña es "saborizantes de limón"

Hermione asiente y se retira hacia su mesa, el resto de la tarde en la sala común paso normalmente, Harry felicito a Ginny por su iniciada relación con Blaise, Ginny se sorprendio al saber quien era el enamorado de Harry, a pesar de que Hermione sintió que aquella era una de las mejores noches aun no estando Ron que seguía molesto con ellos, esa noche Hermione se durmió tranquila, emocionada y sonriendo por ayudar a Severus en su recuperación.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Revelaciones amorosas**

Aquella mañana al despertar antes de lo que acostumbraba la castaña se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha y colocarse el uniforme, tomo sus cosas en el dormitorio y salió sin hacer mucho ruido, saco su reloj después de traspasar el cuadro de la dama y observo la hora – _Son los 7:10 a.m. faltan 20 minutos para el inicio del desayuno _– pensó la castaña caminando hacia el despacho del director, al llegar a la gárgola pronuncio la contraseña permitiéndole el paso a la castaña quien subió a través de la escalera de caracol mientras pensaba en Severus, toco la puerta con una sonrisa y escucho un "Adelante" del director quien estaba en su escritorio acariciando a su fénix, Dumbledore mira a la castaña sonriéndole cálidamente.

- Buen día, señorita Granger… tome asiento – dijo el director indicándole el asiento al otro lado del escritorio.

Hermione obedece sentándose donde el anciano director le indico y espero a que el profesor prosiguiera hablando – Como bien sabe el estado de salud en que se encuentra actualmente el profesor Snape, encuentro que usted es la más capacitada e indicada en ayudarlo en su recuperación dada que las maldiciones recibidas en el cuerpo del profesor son poderosas por eso cuesta que sanen y cierren, como yo me ausentare dos días a partir hoy después de almuerzo por asuntos de la Orden no puedo dejar a Severus solo en ese estado ya que se negó rotundamente a ir a la enfermería, es por eso que le he pedido a usted este favor si es que no le molesta claramente – _Y también esto ayudaría a Severus a decidir sus emociones por esta chica… es hora de que sea feliz _- Pensó mirando a la castaña que sonreía emocionada por estar ayudando a su amado

- Claro que estoy de acuerdo director y no se preocupe cuidare bien al profesor Snape – dijo con una sonrisa alegre – _Gracias Director! Espero que Severus sienta lo mismo que yo algún día _– pensó sonrojándose leve y bajando un poco la cabeza.

Albus noto el sonrojo de la castaña y sonríe - Bueno es tiempo a que le hagamos una visita al profesor Snape para informarle y cambiarle los vendajes también, vamos? – dijo levantándose de su silla y caminando a la salida, la castaña asiente levantándose también y siguiendo al director mientras caminaban por los silenciosos y poco transitados pasillos de la escuela, Albus mira de reojo a la castaña que sonreía de una manera muy especial – _Que suerte tienes Severus, espero que no desperdicie esta oportunidad_ – pensó mientras bajaba hacia las mazmorras, al llegar al despacho de Snape abren una puerta que entran al dormitorio privado del profesor al entrar en el observaron a Snape durmiendo tranquilamente se acercaron un poco más tratando de no despertarlo pero sus intentos no funcionaron al llegar al lado derecho de la cama, Snape empezó a abrir sus ojos y los miro a ambos – Vaya, tan temprano por aquí Albus y con la señorita Granger – Dijo irónicamente provocando una pequeña risa en el director y una sonrisa en su alumna.

Albus se acerca a Severus y le dice – Como te sientes, hijo?

- Bueno al menos mejor que ayer pero aún me duele el pecho – dijo acomodándose lentamente haciendo una mueca de dolor – _Que hará Hermione aquí?_ – Albus que hace aquí la señorita Granger?

- Oh que bien que lo preguntas hijo, como sabes tengo que ir a una pequeña misión para la orden, cierto? – dijo mirando a Snape que asintió ante lo que dijo el director – Pues, como no estás del cien por ciento repuesto le he pedido a la señorita que se encargue de cuidarte en estos dos días, ya que te rehusaste de ir donde Madam Pomfrey.

Severus mira al director luego a Hermione que tenía un ligero sonrojo – Que estará tramando este viejo loco? – pensó el pelinegro y luego dijo – Si no tengo otra opción, está bien la acepto.

Albus lo mira con una sonrisa – Muy bien Severus entonces –Miro a Hermione – Esta lista para empezar cambiando los vendajes?

La castaña lo mira y asiente – Claro profesor.

Tras estas palabras el director hizo aparecer una pequeña cajita que contenía vendajes nuevos y se los entregó a la castaña para empezar a retirar los vendajes que estaban en el cuerpo del profesor, Hermione observaba atentamente cada movimiento del director, su mirada se dirigió hacia Severus que tenía los ojos cerrados evitando el dolor ante aquella imagen el corazón de la castaña latía fuertemente, Albus se acercó a Hermione sacando un algodón sumamente suave, en el coloco un líquido y comenzó a limpiar las heridas que estaban cicatrizando, Hermione al verlo se sonrojo pero no quito la mirada, el director le indico que se acercara y lo ayudara a colocar el nuevo vendaje al cuerpo de Severus al tocar por primera vez el torso del profesor mientras colocaba el vendaje ambos sintieron un corrientazo que pasaba por todo su cuerpo, Hermione se mordió el labio y siguió vendando a Snape que recibía tranquilamente pequeñas caricias que la castaña le daba mientras colocaba la venda – _Merlín porque me haces esto ella merece a alguien mejor que yo_ - pensó el profesor aun sintiendo las manos de la castaña, Hermione al terminar se giró hacia Dumbledore que le sonreía cálidamente a ambos mientras recostaban suavemente a Severus.

- Excelente, muy bien hecho Señorita Granger… es una muy buena elección, cierto Severus? - dijo – mirando a la castaña y al profesor alternadamente.

- Siendo Sincero Albus, si fue una muy buena elección – dijo mirando a Hermione que le sonreía.

Albus lo mira y sonríe – Bueno, es hora de que vayamos desayunar y dejar que el profesor Snape descanse un poco más – dijo a la castaña que asentía con una sonrisa.

- Descanse profesor – dijo la castaña mirando a Severus antes de seguir al Director hacia la puerta, Severus los vio salir y cerró los ojos pensando – No debo no con ella… maldito viejo.

* * *

Harry y Ginny caminaban hacia el gran comedor con gran entusiasmo, la pelirroja mira a su amigo y le dice – Hermione habrá terminado de hablar con el director? – pregunto con curiosidad

- No lo sé, pero si le cito tan temprano es porque era urgente.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera responder sintió unos brazos rodeándola y recibiendo un gran beso en la mejilla – Buen día princesa - Blaise le dijo en un susurro

Ginny se volteo y lo abrazo por los hombros – buen día chocolatito – dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Buen día! – dijo la pelinegra mirando con burla a su moreno amigo y a los Gryffindors

Draco se acerca un poco a Harry y le dice – Donde esta Hermione?

- Mira hacia atrás Malfoy, allí viene – respondió el elegido.

Todos voltearon hacia Hermione que caminaba con una sonrisa, la castaña salió de su ensoñación cuando Ginny le grito con una sonrisa y se acercó a sus amigos – _A Ron le dará un ataque si nos ve a todos juntos_ – pensó divertida y saludando a todos con una sonrisa.

- Todo bien, 'Mione? – pregunto el ojiverde mirando a su amiga

- Todo excelente – respondió con una sonrisa

Pansy se acerca a la castaña y le dice – Podríamos hablar un minuto?

- Claro… adelántense ya los alcanzamos – dijo la castaña caminando hacia una estatua mientras vieron como entro Theo entre Draco y Harry y a un lado Blaise abrazando a Ginny que sonreía, Pansy se gira hacia Hermione y le dice.

- Hermione, con Theo y Blaise hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido hacer un pequeño plan que te involucra – dijo la pelinegra mirando a la castaña

- Un plan? – pregunto curiosa la leona.

- Así es... Como sabemos que Weasley no les habla es seguro que Harry se sienta junto a ti pero hemos pensado como después nos toca con Binns, tú te sientas junto a mi y Harry junto a Draco – dijo la pelinegra convenciendo a la castaña.

- Excelente Idea! Estoy dentro, todo por el amor – dijo sonriendo la castaña

- Perfecto! Les diré a Blaise y a Theo – dijo la pelinegra caminando junto a Hermione hacia el gran comedor, cada una camino hacia su respectiva mesa mientras muchos miraban sorprendidos al verlas entrar juntas sin discutir, se sentó entre Harry y Ginny que miraban directamente a la mesa de las serpientes – Ron ha dicho algo? – pregunto mientras comenzaba a desayunar.

Harry mira a la castaña y le dice – No ha dicho nada pero cuando entramos pareciera que nos quería matar con solo mirarnos, está furioso y Lavander le dice más cosas enojándolo mas con nosotros, Neville nos lo dijo cuándo nos sentamos.

La castaña mira a Ginny y luego a Harry – Mejor no le hagamos caso, se le pasara solo.

Ambos chicos asintieron ante el comentario de la castaña y siguieron desayunando como si nada, el mismo caso que la casa de Slytherin donde el rubio mientras comía miraba a cierto león con una sonrisa, sumido en sus pensamientos no se percató que su amiga pelinegra hablo – Chicos, Hermione acepto! – dijo con una sonrisa

- Perfecto! – dijeron ambos chicos al unísono sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos

- Que pasa? – pregunto con curiosidad el rubio.

- Nada – dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa cómplice a sus otros dos amigos.

Draco no quiso decir nada más y se dedicó a desayunar para ir a su primera clase del día Historia de la magia.

* * *

Severus abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir pasos en su habitación – _Que querrá el viejo ahora?_ – pensó antes de ver de quienes se trataban y miro con sorpresa a Narcissa y Lucius que lo miraban con una sonrisa - Que tal estas, Severus? – pregunto el rubio mientras era ayudado por su esposa a sentarse.

- Igual que tu viejo amigo – dijo mirando a Lucius – _Como habrán entrado?_ – pensó mirando a sus amigos.

- Por tu cara suponemos que Albus no te comento que hoy vendríamos cierto? – pregunto la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No, no me comento nada pero es una sorpresa que estén aquí… lo que si me comento es que están dentro de la orden – dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado.

- Así es, finalmente entramos a la Orden después de tanto maltrato estábamos cansados, pero no vinimos a eso sino más bien por Rodolphus.

- Rodolphus? – dijo con curiosidad Snape.

Narcissa asintió mirando a Severus y dijo – Después de que cure a Lucius apareció en la Mansión completamente borracho y llorando además, me dijo que no dejemos que Draco tuviera nuestra misma suerte también dijo que sentía culpable por todo lo que hizo en el pasado y otras cosas más, me dejo bastante sorprendida… ayer antes de irse a la dichosa misión que Voldemort le encomendó fue a ver Lucius y está asustado de que la oscuridad venza. – explico con melancolía la rubia mirando a su esposo y a su amigo.

- Bueno todos sabemos que Rodolphus entro a los Mortifagos por seguir a Bellatrix y cambio un poco por las Artes Oscuras pero desde que se escapó cambio – dijo Snape mirando a Lucius que asentía.

- Azkaban le sirvió para recuperar su cordura – dijo el rubio mientras miraba a su mujer.

Severus y Narcissa asentían y la rubia le dice – A Bella le hubiera pasado lo mismo si no hubiera pensado por tantos años el día que Voldemort regresara.

- Tu hermana siempre ha estado loca – dijeron al unísono el rubio y el pelinegro logrando una pequeña risa en Narcissa.

* * *

Mientras Harry y Hermione caminaban hacia el salón del profesor Binns fueron interceptados por Ron que traía la cara enrojecida por el enojo hacia ambos y les dijo – Aun piensan que esas serpientes no les harán nada y sobre todo a Ginny? – dijo molesto.

- Ron, tú no eres el guardián de Ginny y ella sabe cuidarse, se nota que Blaise la quiere – dijo la castaña mirando al pelirrojo que cruzaba los brazos molesto.

- Ah, ahora lo llaman por su nombre… que sigue después? Llamar a Malfoy, Draco? – dijo irónicamente.

- Ron eres nuestro amigo y te queremos mucho pero te estas volviendo insoportable – dijo el elegido mirándolo fijamente desvió la mirada hacia la castaña y le dijo – Vamos, Mione? – Dijo tomándola de la mano y empezando a caminar luego de unos pasos Harry se volteo hacia Ron y le dijo – Y si les decimos Draco ya no nos llevamos mal – dijo volviendo a caminar junto a la castaña ignorando los gritos del pelirrojo.

Al llegar al salón se encontraron con el cuarteto de Slytherin, todos entraron juntos y empezaron a sentarse rápidamente como decía el plan, el rubio y el ojiverde al ver que se tenían que sentar juntos se sonrojaron y fueron a sentarse sin decir una palabra detrás de Pansy y Hermione que reían disimuladamente.

Tras varios minutos de comenzada la clase y varias miradas sorprendidas en ellos, Harry decidió hablarle a Draco – Ehm… Draco? – dijo tímidamente y un poco sonrojado el ojiverde.

Draco al escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios se estremeció y solo atinó a decir – Si?

- Sobre lo de ayer ya le pedí disculpas a Hermione por mi arrebato fui un tonto… también quería… quería disculparme contigo por todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos años – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Draco gira la cabeza al verlo sonreír se sonroja – Yo… yo también me disculpo por eso Harry, fui muy influenciado por los de mi casa... y con respecto a ayer no te preocupes son celos de amigos – dijo sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos ignorando la voz del profesor.

Harry suspira y le dice – Es que no fueron celos de amigos… fueron por ti – dijo en un susurro.

Draco lo mira sorprendido tratando de ocultar su sonrisa – Por… por mí?

Harry asiente mirándolo – Es que – _Merlín porque es tan difícil_ – es que tu… tú me gustas – dijo sonrojado y bajando un poco la cabeza.

Draco lo mira y le alza un poco la cabeza – Harry… tú también me gustas… y no sabía cómo decírtelo – dijo sonriéndole.

Antes de que Harry dijera algo vieron como la castaña y la pelinegra se volteaban a verlos con una sonrisa, la pelinegra mira a Harry y a Draco fijamente y les dice – Chicos, no queríamos interrumpirles pero Binns les hablo para que se callaran y colocaran atención.

- Así es ahora es mejor que tomen apuntes y escuchen a Binns después de clases siguen revelando su amor – dijo con un poco de burla la castaña, ambas chicas se voltearon dejando a ambos chicos sonrojados, al voltearse la mirada de la castaña se encontró con la del pelirrojo que la miraba fijamente y le sostuvo la mirada hasta que Ron fijo su mirada en Lavander que le hablaba – _Merlín porque Ron es tan testarudo… tendré que hablar con el _– pensó la castaña mientras apuntaba lo que decía Binns.

* * *

Severus Snape tenía su mirada fija en la puerta donde salieron sus amigos hace unos minutos atrás, aun recordaba las palabras de Narcissa antes de que saliera junto a Lucius.

**FLASH BACK **

- Severus, antes de irnos queremos decirte algo más – dijo la rubia mirando a su amigo mientras ayudaba a su marido a colocarse de pie

- Que cosa? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- No temas amar nuevamente, Lily es un lindo recuerdo para ti y sé que ella también querría que tú luches por esta nueva oportunidad que la vida te está dando.

Severus la mira sorprendido y mira a Lucius que asentía ante las palabras de su esposa – Demonios – Ustedes saben que no puedo, no quiero que sufra si muero en esta gue… - No termino de hablar por la interrupción del rubio.

- Severus no digas excusas, vuelve amar te lo mereces después de tanto sufrimiento, amigo mío no niegues a tu sentimientos.

Narcissa se acerca a Snape y le besa la frente – Todos los que te apreciamos queremos verte feliz, deja que ese sentimiento te llene y lucha por este amor – tras estas palabras el matrimonio Malfoy se despedían de Severus que los miraba atonitos y sorprendidos, cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en las palabras de sus amigos.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Maldición – dijo en un susurro mientras pensaba en cierta castaña.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: El amor es la mejor cura de todas.**

Todos suspiraron alegres tras dejar el salón de Binns luego una hora y treinta larguísimos minutos, Harry tomo la mano de la castaña para separarla gentilmente del grupo de las serpientes que miraban divertidos al rubio que estaba sonrojado, el ojiverde llego a un pasillo desierto y mira a la castaña sin expresión alguna, al verlo Hermione se preocupa un poco y le dice

- Harry, no creí que te molestaras, encontré que era una gran oportunidad cuando Pansy me lo dijo y quise ayudar – dijo rápidamente mirando a su amigo.

- Molestarme?... Estas loca? Ha sido genial, Mione! – Dijo el ojiverde colocando una enorme sonrisa.

Hermione al ver sonreír a su mejor amigo respira hondamente – No me preocupes así, de nuevo… creí que me dirías que no me metiera en tus cosas o algo parecido!

Harry al escucharla ríe divertido - jajaja Mione no seas ridícula – dijo mientras abrazaba a su castaña amiga.

La castaña corresponde el abrazo con una sonrisa, el ojiverde la mira y le dice – quedamos por juntarnos en la tarde, ya que Snape no está decidimos por esa hora… estoy algo… ansioso – dijo sonrojándose.

Hermione lo mira y sonríe divertida – Así veo, Harry jaja y donde irán? – quiso saber la castaña.

- Al lago – dijo con un pequeño sonrojo el elegido – _contrólate_ – pensó mirando a la castaña que le sonreía.

- Aww que romántico – dijo en un tono soñador –_ me gustaría ir al lago con Severus algún día – Hermione, concéntrate, tienen Herbologia!_ – se regañó así misma mientras veía al ojiverde con una sonrisa para quitarla luego y decirle – Harry, tenemos clase!.

- Es cierto!, casi lo paso por alto… Vamos? – dijo tomando la mano de la castaña mientras caminaban por el castillo hacia el invernadero, el niño-que-vivió mira a su amiga y le dice – Mione, quien te gusta?.

La castaña lo mira con asombro y moviendo la boca intentando intentado decir algo, hasta articular – A mí?.

Harry con una sonrisa asiente.

- Pues… - _Severus Snape, él es mi amor_ – Pues, lo sabrás pronto, Harry – Dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa.

- Pero quiero saberlo ahora, Mione – dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero a la castaña que rio entre dientes.

- Harry si lo supieras no te gustaría, créeme deja que pase un poco el tiempo – y que te lleves un poco mejor con Severus – pensó la castaña entrando al invernadero ante la mirada de la profesora Sprout, Harry se coloca entre la castaña y Neville, luego de unos instantes Neville se acercó un poco al ojiverde susurra suficientemente alto como para que solo la castaña también escuche – Esta mañana cuando bajaste a desayunar junto con Ginny, Ron estuvo comentando con Lavander lo que sucedió entre tú y Ginny, ambos se enojaron cuando Parvati, Dean y yo le dijimos que eso era asunto tuyo y de ella. Nos dijeron traidores y se fueron, bueno sabemos que recapacitaran – dijo mirando a la castaña y a Harry que le sonrio.

- Gracias Neville, supongo que has visto que no me molesta que Ginny ande con Blaise, verdad?

- Bueno media casa de Gryffindor comenta que hacen linda pareja eso es lo que tiene más enfurecido a Ron y yo opino lo mismo, ustedes eran más amigos que novios.

- Entonces no tienes problemas que Ginny ande con un Slytherin? – pregunto la castaña a su tímido amigo.

- No, no me molesta, Ginny también es mi amiga, como ustedes y sé que puede defenderse sola. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron al saber que no eran los únicos apoyando la relación de Ginny y Blaise, solo esperaban que Ron se diera cuenta de que su hermana no era una pequeña niña a quien sobreproteger, se quedaron en silencio cuando la profesora inicio la clase todos estaban atento a las instrucciones del día, la hora de clases paso rápidamente salvo de algunas veces en las que la castaña o el ojiverde se topaban con miradas asesinas de Ron o Lavander plantaban a todo quien los miraba, los Revenclaw murmuraban entre si lo bien que se veían Ginny y Blaise juntos logrando que en más de una ocasión, Ron los hiciera callar de malas formas, al dar finalizada la clase se escuchó una discusión entre las amigas inseparables, Lavander y Parvati, luego de que la profesora le descontara veinte puntos por parte de Lavander por la mala forma de expresarse de un compañero todos se retiraron hacia el gran comedor, Dean y Seamus iban hablando sobre lo que harían en las dos horas libres de pociones, Neville y Harry caminaban hablando unos pasos más atrás que las Hermanas Patil y Hermione, Parvati se acerca un poco a la castaña y le dice – Hermione, supongo que sabes sobre la discusión que tuvimos con Lavander y Ron esta mañana, no? – Recibiendo solo un asentimiento de parte de la castaña – Bueno Ron y Lavander estuvieron diciendo disparates en donde los involucra, sé que no son reales por la forma en que Zabinni mira a Ginny se nota que la quiere, no es justo que aun ellos no conozcan la forma de ser de cada uno hemos convivido cerca de seis años y Ron debería conocer más su hermana y empezar a madurar – dijo la morena antes de despedirse de la castaña que escuchaba atentamente cada palabra para luego irse con su hermana

- Bueno supongo que tanto Lavander como Parvati piensan lo mismo y no aceptan que nos relacionemos con Slytherins - dijo la castaña mientras sacaba un reloj de su túnica y ver la hora – _Es medio día, luego de comer iré a ver a Snape, después iré a Encantamientos con Hufflepuff, luego volveré a ir donde Severus pero podría pasar a la biblioteca por un libro primero_ – pensó la castaña guardando su reloj y encontrándose a Ginny junto a sus nuevos amigos y mirando divertida a Draco que estaba sonrojado, la castaña busca con su mirada a Harry y lo encuentra junto con Neville y luna hablando animadamente, se acerca a ellos y le susurro al ojiverde – Mira a Draco – dijo divertida colocándose al lado de él.

El ojiverde al escuchar a la castaña fija su mirada hacia el rubio, al encontrarse con la mirada de este se sonrojo al igual que Draco haciendo comparación con el cabello de los Weasley, Harry no se dio cuenta de que Neville y Luna se habían despedido de el para ir a comer solo se dedicó a mirar a cierto rubio que pasaba por las puertas del gran comedor, Ginny se acercó a un lado de la castaña con una sonrisa – Hola chicos – dijo mirando a Hermione y a Harry al verlo le dice divertida – Todo bien, Harry?.

- Eh? Si, si todo bien – dijo aun mirando las puertas del gran comedor.

- Seguro? – pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Si, si muy seguro – dijo con una sonrisa y caminando hacia el gran comedor.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron entre si y rieron levemente, al entrar al gran comedor se dirigieron donde Harry se encontraba, se colocaron una a cada lado del ojiverde, la castaña mira a Harry y luego a Ginny y le dice – Gin? Blaise te comento lo que sucedió en Historia de la magia? – pregunto la castaña logrando sacar a Harry de sus pensamientos para mirar a la pelirroja que asentía.

- Si, me lo comento antes de que ustedes llegasen, es por eso que Draco estaba tan sonrojado – dijo la pelirroja divertida.

- Se veía lindo – dijo sin pensar el elegido e ignorando el "Aww" de ambas chicas, los tres comenzaron a comer ante la mirada furiosa de cierto pelirrojo que solo se dedicaba a lanzar miradas furiosas a ciertos Gryffindors y miembros de otras casas que pasaban junto a él, aquello no pasó desapercibido para la castaña – Chicos, creo que deberíamos hablar con Ron – dijo mirando a sus amigos, la pelirroja miro a su hermano y suspiro

- No, Mione, deja que se le pase solo, siempre es asi – dijo la pelirroja entre bocados.

- Yo iba a hablar con él pero como veo que Lavander no se le separa seria imposible tener una conversación civilizada – Dijo el elegido mirando su comida y de reojo a las chicas que asentían, la castaña fijo su mirada en el pelirrojo que comía con el ceño fruncido y suspiro resignada.

* * *

Draco miraba la mesa de los leones mientras comía, Pansy quien estaba a su lado le susurra en el oído – Draco, No mires tanto a Harry, lo gastaras, ten paciencia hasta la tarde – dijo burlona mientras veía a Blaise y a Theo reír ante el comentario – Podrías mirarlo como Blaise mira a Ginny, Dray.

- No me digas así, Pansy… sabes muy bien que desde hace más de un año que me sentía atraído hacia él y ahora puedo mirarlo con libertad y no vergüenza – dijo el rubio moviendo su comida.

- Lo sabemos, Draco pero al menos no te lo comas con la mirada – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

- Eso lo dices porque ahora Ginny es tu novia, Blaise – dijo mirando de reojo a su amigo – _Espero que me pida ser su novio porque creo que me paralizare al estar cerca de el – vaya, jamás creí sentirme así_ – pensó mirando al león.

- Tranquilo, Draco – dijo Theo mirándolo.

Draco asiente aun mirando la mesa de Gryffindor, miro a la castaña levantarse y susurrándole algo al oído de Harry y Ginny, sonrió al imaginar a donde se dirigía la castaña – _Sin duda es una gran chica, espero que mi padrino no le rompa el corazón _– pensó mirando a Pansy que sonreía.

* * *

Después de pasar la mañana solo con sus pensamientos, las palabras de Lucius y Narcissa resonaban en su cabeza, alrededor del mediodía apareció un elfo domestico con una bandeja con comida y una carta de Albus, dejo la carta a un lado y comió en silencio, tras un rato y sintiéndose satisfecho le entrego la bandeja vacía al elfo, tomo la carta y se dispuso a leerla, mientras la abría pensó irónicamente – _Anciano chiflado que querrá ahora, alguna misión para la orden?_ – lo que no sabía Severus es se equivocaba respecto al contenido de la carta:

_Severus:_

_Te escribo esto porque se lo testarudo que eres, hijo, sé que al principio no te gusto la idea de que colocara a la Señorita Granger a cuidar de ti, pero lo hice por una sencilla razón, sé que ella te quiere y viceversa, sé que la política de la escuela prohíbe una relación entre alumno y profesor pero haría una excepción solo por verte feliz, hijo. Sé que sufriste tras la muerte de Lily pero no vivas en el pasado piensa que ella le gustaría que estuvieras junto a Hermione._

_Supongo que te estarás preguntando como sé que efectivamente sientes algo por esa chica, bueno Severus, no eres el único que pude hurgar en mentes ajenas jejeje, no te molestes, sé que de igual manera te gusta que Hermione pase un tiempo contigo y así conocerla mejor, Severus el amor es la mejor cura de todas, creo que te lo mencione una vez. _

_Bueno hijo espero que cuando llegue el sábado estés muchísimo mejor, nos vemos el sábado después de la cena._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Severus leyó dos veces más la carta sorprendido - Maldito viejo como se atreve a entrar a mi mente! Albus es un excelente mago porque dudo mucho que Cissy o Lucius hayan hecho legeremancia conmigo… demonios, porque me tuve que enamorar y más de una alumna – se dijo así mismo mirando su varita que descansaba en su mesita de noche – _Albus es como un padre para ti, Snape te cuido mientras estabas destrozado_ – pensó con una pequeña mueca de dolor en su brazo derecho al guardar la carta en su mesita de noche mientras recordaba la frase de Albus "El amor es la mejor cura de todas" – _esa frase me la dijo hace cerca de un año cuando comencé a enamorarme de Hermione, vaya ese viejo me conoce demasiado bien_ - pensó tomando su varita. Escucho que tocaban la puerta y dijo –Adelante – mientras se acomodó un poco en la cama antes de ver quien traspaso el umbral de la puerta y la cerraba tras de ella – Hasta Merlín, quiere que este junto a ella? – se preguntó mientras veía como la castaña avanzaba hacia su lado.

- Como se siente profesor? – pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Mejor, señorita Granger – dijo mirándola.

- Señor venía a ver si necesitaba algo – dijo sentándose en una silla frente a su profesor.

- Por ahora nada, Granger – _Lindos ojos, lindos labios… quisiera – Severus!_ – pensó mirando a la castaña que asentía.

- Entonces más tarde vendré a ayudarle con las vendas – dijo sonriendo.

- Claro, Granger – dijo mirando su varita.

- Por favor, dígame Hermione, Profesor.

- Porque haría tal cosa? – _no merezco decir tu nombre_ – pensó mirando la castaña que le sonreía.

- Porque me agradaría que lo hiciera - dijo aun sonriendo.

Severus la mira y sonríe de lado – Podría intentarlo cuando estemos solos o con Albus – dijo agregando rápidamente lo último.

Hermione sonríe y asiente ante eso – _Bueno al menos es algo_ – pensó mirando a Severus.

- Bueno hoy le tocaba Pociones, no Gra… Hermione? – pregunto después de unos minutos luego de mirarla.

- Así es, las últimas dos horas, Profesor – dijo la castaña tratando de evitar el ligero sonrojo que le produjo tras escuchar su nombre de los labios de su amado.

Severus noto el ligero sonrojo de Hermione y sonríe leve – Se ve muy linda – pensó mirándola, antes de decirle algo a la castaña ambos escucharon que tocaban la puerta, Severus gruño por lo bajo y dijo un frio adelante, la castaña suspiro algo molesta por aquella "interrupción". Vieron a una cabellera rubia pasar el umbral de la puerta, Draco miro a su padrino que lo veía serio y a su amiga que lo miraba con una leve sonrisa.

- _Demonios, estoy interrumpiendo_ – pensó con algo de vergüenza el rubio – Hola padrino, que tal estas?

- Mejor Draco – dijo serio y mirando de reojo a la castaña que miraba a Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquel gesto Draco no lo paso por alto – _Estoy haciendo un muy mal tercio_ – pensó mientras se acercaba un poco a su padrino – Bueno se nota que estas mejor – dijo divertido.

- _Hasta Draco lo sabe!, tan obvio soy? _– se preguntó mirando a su ahijado que le sonreía – y que tal tú?

- Yo? Muy bien – dijo sonriendo y logrando sacar una ligera risa de parte de la castaña.

- Que es tan gracioso? – pregunto Severus a Hermione.

- Nada, señor, lo siento – Dijo mirando a Snape y a Draco alternadamente.

Severus miro a su ahijado que estaba sonrojado y fruncio el ceño levemente – _Pasara algo entre ellos? – Celoso Sev? – no claro que no_ – discutia mentalmente Severus – Porque te sonrojaste, Draco?.

- Ah? – dijo algo distraído el rubio y suspiro – Bueno, lo que pasa padrino, es que Pansy, Blaise y Theo se confabularon junto a Hermione para que me sentara junto a Harry en clase de Binns.

- Ahh, con que eso te trae en las nubes, eh? – dijo algo divertido el profesor.

Draco solo asintió sonrojado y mirando a la castaña que le sonreía en forma de disculpa.

* * *

Tras ver a Hermione y luego a Draco salir del gran comedor, Harry y Ginny se levantaron al ver a Blaise seguido de sus amigos dirigirse a la salida, sonrieron al encontrarse fuera del gran comedor, Blaise se acerca a Ginny y la abraza por las caderas.

- Que tal preciosa? – dijo el moreno antes de depositar un beso en los labios de Ginny.

- Todo excelente Chocolatito – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y correspondiendo el beso.

Harry al ver a Ginny y a Blaise abrazados se acerca un poco a la pelinegra y al castaño – Chicos, y Draco?

Pansy y Theo sonrieron ante la pregunta del elegido – Al parecer fue a la sala común, quizás se demore un rato – dijo la pelinegra.

Harry al escucharla solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y dijo – hey chicos, vamos a dar una vuelta antes de que vayamos la siguiente clase?.

Los cuatro asintieron con una sonrisa y caminaron entre risas. Llegaron a un árbol el cual se encontraba en el patio del colegio, conversaron sobre el dia y se burlaron un poco sobre Harry y Draco, al paso de los minutos llegaron junto a ellos, Ron y Lavander, Harry los mira serio y luego fijo su mirada en Ginny que le dijo a Ron con un suspiro pesado - Que quieres Ron?.

- Veníamos a ver cómo estas serpientes se burlan de ustedes – dijo fríamente

- Mira Weasley aquí nadie se está burlando de nadie, estábamos tranquilamente hablando hasta que tú y tu noviecita llegaron - dijo Pansy con una sonrisa fría y colocando un brazo alrededor de la cintura del elegido.

Ron aprieta los labios y saca su varita ante la mirada de varios estudiantes que pasaban por su lado y apunta a Pansy – A ti nadie te hablo, escoria, esto es entre Potter y mi hermana – tras decir esto Harry, Theo, y Blaise con las varitas en alto se colocaron frente a Pansy y Ginny que también tenían sus varitas en alto, pero la llegada de la profesora McGonagall dejo sin responder ni atacar, por lo que todos bajaron su varita.

- Señor Weasley esa no es manera de hablarle a una señorita – dijo severamente la profesora.

- Pero profesora es verdad – dijo la rubia intentando ayudar a su novio.

- Pero nada Señorita Brown, se descontaran veinte puntos de cada uno y les escribiré a sus familias sobre su comportamiento de los últimos días… retírense – dijo duramente al pelirrojo y a la rubia que se retiraron tras unos segundos, al estar a solas con los cinco chicos la profesora se acercó y dice – He escuchado sobre esto pero tenía que verlo por mis propios ojos.

- Profesora, esto… hemos decidido dejar las rivalidades atrás, ya que solo discutíamos sin fundamento alguno – dijo Theo mirando a sus amigos.

- Me parece sorprendente y es muy bueno que den este ejemplo a estas dos casas que por siglos han sido rivales.

Harry sonríe y le dice – Profesora, Hermione y Draco son los que faltan aquí y ellos también aportaron a que esto sucediera, como también la relación de Ginny y Blaise, jamás pensaríamos que Ron lo tomaría tan mal como tratarnos así.

Minerva los mira y asiente – Bueno, el señor Weasley se pasó del límite y por tal escribiré a sus padres.

- Profesora, usted cree que la actitud de Ron sea perjudicial? – pregunto la pelirroja mirando a su profesora.

Minerva la mira y suspira mentalmente – Espero que no, Señorita Weasley, espero que no.

Tras unos minutos de silencio se escuchó la campana sonar y la profesora con un suave buenas tardes se retiró, los cinco chicos se despidieron con pequeñas sonrisas y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Al llegar al salón de Encantamientos se encontró con Hermione esperándole con una sonrisa – Que tal Harry?.

- Estaba todo bien hasta que Ron empezó a molestar, luego llego profesora McGonagall y le descontó veinte puntos.

- Debería hablar con él, parece envenenarse solo – dijo la castaña

- No hace falta 'Mione, McGonagall le mandara una carta a los señores Weasley – dijo con pesar.

- Merlín, espero que ahora entienda mejor la situación y no lo tome más mal – dijo preocupada la castaña.

- Espero que así sea, no es bueno que siga así – dijo en un susurro mientras entraban al aula y tomaban asiento.

Hermione al ladear un poco la cabeza se encontró con la mirada de Ron que los miraba a ambos con furia y mantenía los puños cerrados por el enfado, inmediatamente quito la vista y fijo su mirada en Harry – Harry, Ron nos mira como si nos quisiera asesinar con la mirada.

Harry ladea un poco la mirada y miro a Ron, con un suspiro le dice a la castaña – Espero que esto se solucione pronto - dijo mirando con preocupación a su amiga…

* * *

Hey! Disculpen la demora estoy un poco más ocupada por estudios y he hice este esperando recompensar un poco el tiempo pero ya en el siguiente capítulo se verá el romance florecer entre Sev y Mione! …. Estaba pensando que más adelante pusiera un Mpreg, que dicen ustedes? Les gustaría?.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Nuestro primer beso**

_Harry ladea un poco la mirada y miro a Ron, con un suspiro le dice a la castaña – Espero que esto se solucione pronto - dijo mirando con preocupación a su amiga. _

- Tranquilo Harry ya pasara – dijo intentando calmar a su amigo, volvió a mirar a Ron que tenía la vista fija en Lavander que le hablaba sin parar, miro a Harry que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y sonrió leve al ver a su amigo como se sonrojaba, volteo hacia Flitwick que iniciaba la clase, remojo su pluma en tinta para comenzar a escribir pero su mente viajo hacia Severus, su corazón se aceleró durante un largo rato, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho que la llamaban desde el banco de atrás, una mano sobre su hombro la hizo sobresaltar, se llevó una mano al pecho regulando su respiración y volteo hacia Harry que reía silenciosamente.

- No me asustes así, Harry! – dijo susurrando mientras respiraba agitadamente.

- Lo siento Mione, es que intentaba decirte que Seamus te ha estado llamando durante un rato – le dijo a su amiga mientras señalaba hacia Seamus.

- En serio? – pregunto más tranquila la castaña, se giró hacia el irlandés que miraba su pluma con un dije de preocupación – Todo bien, Seamus?

- Ah?... ah sí Hermione, no quise molestarte al ver que estabas tan concentrada – dijo con una sonrisa leve quitándole importancia al asunto mientras miraba a Dean, Harry y a la castaña alternadamente.

- No te preocupes por eso… dime, que pasa? – pregunto con una sonrisa tranquila.

- Es que… como ahora ustedes se juntan con algunos Slytherins quisiera saber cómo acercarme sin que alguien se moleste.

Hermione lo mira con una sonrisa y voltea hacia Harry que también le sonreía – Bueno – dijo mientras volteaba hacia Seamus – Solo se tú mismo, no caigas en provocaciones y cosas así, es… por alguien especial? – pregunto la castaña.

Seamus la mira escuchando atentamente cada palabra con una ligera sonrisa y asiente ante la pregunta de la castaña mirando a sus amigos – Si, es... Daphne Greengans – dijo susurrando lo último.

Hermione miro a Dean y a Harry que miraban al irlandés sorprendidos _– Vaya, me imagino como reaccionaran si algún día les digo que estoy con Severus – soñar no cuesta nada, Mione_ – pensó suspirando mentalmente y sonriéndole a Seamus que estaba sonrojado.

Severus movía su varita entre sus dedos mientras veía el techo fijamente, sumido en sus pensamientos no escucho la puerta, salió de su letargo al escuchar la misma cerrándose, observo a la castaña mirándolo apoyada sobre la puerta con una sonrisa, su corazón empezó a acelerarse al ver a la castaña avanzar hacia el lentamente – Señorita Granger, ocurre algo?

- Creo que mencione que podías llamarme Hermione, Severus – dijo inclinándose hacia su profesor quedando cara a cara.

Severus respira agitadamente al sentir a la castaña tan cerca, tratando de recuperar la compostura le dice – Si, lo mencionaste pero jamás dije que podías tutearme – Dijo recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Hermione que llevo una mano a una de sus mejillas de Severus que cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

- Se lo que has dicho pero no puedo tratarte de usted cuando tú y yo queremos lo mismo – susurro la castaña sobre los labios del pelinegro que sin pensarlo dos veces le atrapo los labios en un beso pasional que fue correspondido de inmediato por Hermione. Snape queriendo más aun coloco sobre el con sumo cuidado a la castaña que no opuso resistencia, Hermione sin dejar de besarlo le acaricia con delicadeza el pecho arrancando suspiros del mayor, el pelinegro a su vez acariciaba las caderas bajando suavemente hacia su trasero, logrando un gemido de parte de la castaña durante el beso, dejo los labios de Hermione para besar el cuello y empezar acariciar sus pechos, Hermione mientras gemía bajaba suavemente su mano por el cuerpo de Severus llegando al endurecido miembro que estaba aprisionado en el pantalón, al sentir la mano de la castaña, gimió mientras lamia y mordía el cuello de la chica que estaba sobre él, con manos inquietas le quito la blusa rápidamente, al verla en sujetador se lamio los labios mientras se lo quitaba también, se llevó uno de los pezones de la chica a la boca succionándolo y lamiéndolo mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de la castaña en su miembro endurecido – _Espero que esto no sea un sueño_ – pensó Severus mordiendo el pezón logrando un gran gemido de parte de la castaña, llevo una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Hermione sin dejar de lamer y morder los pezones, sonrió mentalmente al sentir lo mojada que se encontraba – _No me despierten si es un sueño! Esto es increíble!_ – volvió a pensar cuando empezó a estimular el clítoris de Hermione, la vio cerrar los ojos mientras gemía con la respiración agitada, a lo lejos escucho una lechuza, no le prestó atención y penetro con un dedo, la escucho gritar de placer, en un instante volvió a escuchar a la lechuza esta vez más cerca hasta sentirla en su cabeza y que invadía el ambiente. Severus despertó sobresaltado y con sumo cuidado se sentó mientras movía su cabeza hasta encontrar a la lechuza que perturbo su sueño, tomo su varita y miro a la lechuza con ojos entrecerrados, con un pequeño movimiento de varita abrió la ventana, la dejo entrar y la vio posarse frente a el - Por tu culpa desperté del mejor sueño que he tenido – le dijo quitando de su pata "El Profeta" le dio dos knuts y se fue, se sintió algo contraído al ver su entrepierna empalada y dura, suspiro pensando – Tendré que bajar eso de algún modo antes de que Hermione regrese.

Los minutos pasaban más lento de lo que Hermione esperaba, deseaba ansiosamente que aquella clase terminara, vio nuevamente su reloj y suspiro por enésima vez – _Ayy!, Vamos! Avanza más rápido, si?_ – pensó mientras guardaba su reloj y tomaba su pluma, mientras escribía escucho un suspiro, giro un poco la cabeza y vio a Harry que estaba sonrojado – _Al parecer se dio cuenta de que no más de alguno lo escucho_ – pensó divertida mirando a su mejor amigo – Harry? – llamo en un susurro.

- Si, Mione? – dijo el ojiverde saliendo de su trance.

- Al parecer no dejas de pensar en lo que puede ocurrir hoy, verdad? – pregunto escribiendo en su pergamino.

Harry la mira y asiente con una sonrisa – Tan obvio soy?

- Te conozco demasiado bien como para no darme cuenta – dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

Harry le sonríe y le toma la mano – Eso es porque somos como hermanos… Mione, tu sabes de quien estoy enamorado, aún estoy interesado en saber de quien lo estas tu – dijo mirándola.

- Harry sé que él no te cae bien y no te lo he dicho para que no te enojes conmigo o con Ginny que también lo sabe – dijo la castaña bajando un poco la mirada.

- Ginny lo sabe y yo no? – Pregunto algo desconcertado – Mione, confía en mí no me molestare, te apoyare como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

- Ay, Harry… pues - _Merlín que difícil es_ – pensó suspirando antes de proseguir – Snape – dijo susurrando.

Harry la mira sorprendido –_Escuche bien? Dijo Snape?... no, definitivamente escuche muy mal!_ – pensaba mirando a su mejor amiga que estaba con la mirada gacha y sonrojada – Mione, escuche que te gusta Snape? – pregunto levantándole el mentón.

Hermione lo mira y asiente lentamente – Ginny, Draco y Tu son los únicos que saben no creas que me siento mal por no habértelo contado antes – dijo la castaña suavemente.

- Draco lo sabía? – pregunto sorprendido el elegido.

La castaña afligida asiente y le toma la mano – discúlpame, Harry.

El ojiverde le aprieta la mano en señal de comprensión y le sonríe – Antes habría hecho un escándalo, ahora me agrada que tengas confianza con Draco – _mi futuro novio_ – pensó sonrojándose – pero me sorprende quien es tu enamorado, pensé que seguía siendo Krum y no… bueno el!.

- Harry hace un año que Snape me gusta pero ahora todo es diferente – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila.

- Te corresponde!? – pregunto aún más sorprendido.

- No, Claro que no, más quisiera que eso sucediera… estoy enamorada de él, Harry si Snape me correspondiera tú me apoyarías.

Harry la mira y suspira levemente – Lo haría solo por ti, Mione.

- Gracias Harry – dijo la castaña sonriendo tiernamente.

Harry la mira atentamente – _Pensé que le gustaba Ron… bueno eso ya no importa, verdad?, solo espero que no salga con el corazón roto_ – pensó algo preocupado y desviando su mirada hacia el pergamino y suspirando levemente.

Harry lo escucha y gira levemente la cabeza – Todo bien, Harry?

- Si, si Mione, solo pensaba en lo que acababas de decir, no quiero que salgas lastimada – dijo preocupado el ojiverde

- Harry, sé que no debo ilusionarme, pero no pedí esto… solo se dio – dijo tranquilizando a su amigo.

Miraba ansioso su reloj, no prestaba atención de lo que sus amigos hablaban ni menos de la profesora Sprout y sus instrucciones, Pansy resoplo frustrada y le golpeo el hombro suavemente, logrando captar la atención del rubio y risas de parte de Blaise y Theo, Draco los mira a sus tres amigos con el entrecejo fruncido aun sosteniendo su reloj – Que quieren? – dijo fríamente.

- Draco, no te coloques así… Estábamos hablando y tú ni siquiera escuchas – dijo Blaise algo molesto.

- Es solo que la maldita hora no pasa más rápido!... esto se está haciendo eterno! – dijo resignado y guardando su reloj.

- Tranquilízate Draco, veras a Harry de igual manera – dijo divertida la pelinegra mirando a su mejor amigo

- Entonces, de que hablaban? – pregunto cambiando el tema y mirando a Pansy que lanzo una pequeña risita.

- Bueno, al menos creímos que habías escuchado cuando mencionamos a Harry – dijo el moreno dando risitas burlonas.

- Muy gracioso, Zabinni – dijo el rubio con entrecejo fruncido.

- Vamos Draco, no seas amargado o a Harry no le gustara – dijo la pelinegra entre risas.

Draco respiro hondo tras las risas de sus amigos – Esta bien, está bien… de que hablaban – dijo un poco más tranquilo.

Los tres Slytherin dejaron de reír al instante y se miraron entre ellos, al ver que ninguno le contesto al rubio, este se giró mirando las plantas del invernadero, Theo al ver la reacción de su amigo le contesto – Bueno, lo que estábamos hablando mientras veías sin pestañar aquel reloj es sobre la decisión que estamos tomando…

- Decisión? Cual Decisión? – pregunto el rubio interrumpiendo al castaño.

- Me dejarías terminar lo que estaba diciendo? Además Draco, este tema ya lo hemos hablado solo que ahora es el momento de hacerlo ya que Blaise esta con Ginny y tú con Harry – dijo Theo mirando a Draco que asentía lentamente y agrego – También es el momento para salvar a nuestras familias de ese estúpido Psicópata.

Pansy asiente mirando a sus amigos – Tenemos que ser cautelosos con los Mortifagos porque si Él se llega a enterar la pagaremos muy caro – dijo en un susurro.

- En eso Pansy tiene razón, no podemos vernos desesperados para que Harry, Hermione y Ginny se molesten y crean que los hemos traicionados – dijo el rubio mirando a sus amigos que asentían.

- Draco tiene razón, no podemos hacerles creer eso si no lo contrario, Harry tiene un gran peso sobre la espalda a pesar de tener a Gin y Hermione, nosotros debemos ayudarle también sea como sea – dijo el moreno mirando a Draco que tenía la mirada hacia el suelo, Pansy al verlo le toma la mano y le susurra.

- Harry vencerá a Voldemort, cariño y nosotros estaremos junto a el hasta el fin.

Theo le coloca una mano sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo – Ahora no pensemos más en eso, solo piensa en lo que será de esta tarde junto a tu futuro novio.

Draco asiente ante las palabras de Theo y sonríe ante lo que dijo – Con el tiempo se lo diremos, por ahora terminemos esto cuanto antes – dijo señalando las plantas que estaban sobre la mesa.

Hermione tras dejar su reloj nuevamente en su túnica sonrió al ver que quedaban pocos minutos para salir, al igual que ella Harry se removía inquieto y ansioso en su silla, detrás de ella Seamus suspiraba fuertemente provocando risas de parte de Dean, sonrió aún más al sentir que la relación entre Leones y Serpientes se arreglaba en buenos términos – _Gin y Blaise, Harry y Draco, ahora Seamus y Daphne… luego podría ser Severus y yo… que soñadora soy pero espero que suceda_ - pensó suspirando mentalmente. Escucho al profesor Flitwick decir que ya podían retirarse, giro la cabeza hacia Harry y se encontró con Lavander sonriendo de lado, se encogió de hombros y miro a Harry que se colgaba su bolso en su hombro.

- Lista Mione? – pregunto el elegido.

- Si, Harry ya casi – dijo guardando sus cosas rápidamente.

- Mione, iras a la biblioteca o estarás con los chicos? – pregunto curioso

Mientras tomaba su bolso miro a Harry – Pues… tenía pensado ir un rato a la biblioteca.

Harry asiente con una sonrisa – Bien… vamos?

- Claro – dijo empezando a caminar hacia la salida junto a Harry, al salir fueron interceptados por Ginny que tenía una gran sonrisa

- Ginny! – dijeron sorprendidos ambos chicos.

- Hola Chicos!, los asuste? – pregunto divertida la pelirroja

- No, no Gin, solo nos sorprendiste saliendo de esa manera – dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa

- Ah, bien – dijo la pelirroja antes de proseguir – bueno, los vine a buscar para que nos juntemos con Blaise y los demás, antes de mi siguiente clase – _que suerte tienen al no tener más clases hoy _– pensó mirando a sus dos amigos.

- Claro suena muy bien, así más tarde iré a la biblioteca – _y de paso le digo a Draco que distraiga por un buen rato a Harry y a Ginny_ – pensó con rapidez mientras empezaba a caminar junto a sus amigos con una sonrisa, ninguno de los tres se percató de dos pares de ojos mirándolos con reproche desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Los tres llegaron un pasillo bastante concurrido, en donde Ginny se abría paso mientras miraba hacia todos encontrándose a unos metros de allí a cuatro chicos que no se percataban de la presciencia de ellos, se acercó a Hermione y le susurro – Mira hacia allí – dijo indicándole el camino hacia los Slytherin, la castaña sonrió y le tomo la mano al ojiverde que miraba distraído

- Harry mira hacia allí – dijo la castaña imitando la acción de la pelirroja mientras sonreía.

Harry al encontrarlos en el otro lado del pasillo, le sonríe a sus amigas que le correspondían la sonrisa – Vamos?

- Claro – dijeron al unísono las chicas

En el otro lado del pasillo los cuatro Slytherins miraban a ambos lados del pasillo sin percatarse de los leones que caminaban hacia ellos, Pansy giro levemente la cabeza con el ceño levemente fruncido encontrándose con los leones, sonrió y llamo a sus tres amigos quienes giraron al instante encontrándose con sus nuevos amigos, Draco al mirarlos acercarse sentía su corazón acelerarse, Blaise le golpeo suavemente las costillas con una sonrisa burlona– Deja de mirar a Harry como un tarado, Draco - le susurro burlonamente logrando un gruñido de parte del rubio, la pelirroja llego al lado del moreno y le beso la mejilla, el moreno sonrió al sentirla y la abrazo besándola, Hermione se acerca a Draco y le susurra

- Podemos hablar un segundo? – pregunto la castaña mirando de reojo a Harry que hablaba animadamente con Pansy y Theo

- Claro, dime – dijo el rubio intentando no distraerse mirando a Harry.

Hermione sonríe al ver la reacción del rubio y le dice – Draco, iré a ver a Snape dentro un rato, necesito que distraigas a Harry hasta la cena, el piensa que iré a la biblioteca, podrías hacerlo?

Draco sonríe y asiente – Claro, Hermione, no te preocupes yo me encargo - _Y así mi padrino puede pasar un tiempo con Hermione._

- Gracias Draco – dijo con una sonrisa antes de sentir la voz de Blaise detrás.

- Chicos, iré a dejar a Gin a su clase, ya regreso – dijo mirando a sus amigos que solo asintieron, mientras Blaise y Ginny se alejaron por un lado del pasillo, Harry se acercó a Draco que se sonrojo con su cercanidad.

- Draco… - _Que lindo se ve sonrojado – concéntrate Harry!_ – ehm… Quieres ir al lago? – pregunto el elegido con una sonrisa tímida.

- C-Claro Harry – contesto mirando de reojo a la castaña y a Pansy que reían disimuladamente junto a Theo.

Harry asiente y sonrojándose mirando a sus tres amigos que se reían, miro de reojo a Draco que los miraba con el entrecejo medio fruncido y maldiciendo entre dientes, Theo mira a su amigo y le dice – Vamos Draco, no te enojes… vayan chicos nosotros esperamos a Blaise.

Draco asiente sintiendo un escalofrió al sentir la mano de Harry sobre su brazo – Vamos entonces? – pregunto recibiendo un asentamiento de parte del rubio, ambos se despidieron de sus amigos y se fueron lentamente por el pasillo.

Pansy los mira y se ríe levemente, Theo y Hermione la miraron con curiosidad antes de preguntar – De que te ríes? – preguntaron al unísono.

La pelinegra dejo de reír con dificultad y les dice – Creo que Draco será el sumiso en su relación – dijo antes de volver a reírse junto a sus amigos, pasaron unos minutos antes de que el moreno llegase junto a ellos.

- Ya volví!, y –_ Draco y Harry_? – pensó buscándolos con la mirada.

Theo no paso por alto la reacción de su amigo y le dijo – Si buscas a los chicos se fueron al lago.

- Ah, bueno… y que hacemos ahora? – pregunto el moreno mirando a sus amigos

- Lo ideal habría sido ir al lago pero se nos adelantaron – dijo Pansy mirando a Blaise

- Y si vamos pensarían que los hemos seguido – dijo la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Entonces… no hay nada que hacer? – pregunto el moreno

Los tres negaron con la cabeza mirando al moreno que suspiraba levemente.

Pansy mira a sus amigos deteniéndose un instante en la castaña que sonreía sumida en sus pensamientos – _Sera verdad? Como nadie se percata de ello?_ – Chicos, porque no van a la sala común? Tengo que hablar con Hermione – dijo la pelinegra mirando a Theo y Blaise que la observaban extrañados y a la vez sacando a la castaña de su letargo.

- Y nosotros porque no podemos estar? – pregunto el moreno alzando una ceja

- Porque es algo entre mujeres… además, hay cosas que a ustedes no les puedo mencionar – dijo divertida la pelinegra

- Bueno en eso estoy de acuerdo – dijo Theo mirando a Blaise que asentía.

- Entonces, nos vemos después? – pregunto el moreno recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de las chicas, para luego retirarse junto a Theo.

Hermione los ve alejarse y voltea hacia Pansy mirándola curiosa – Pasa algo, Pansy?

- Es solo una cosa que me ha rondado en la cabeza desde ayer… aunque no sé si sea buena idea hablarlo en medio del pasillo – comento la pelinegra mirando a la castaña que asentía.

- Entonces, te parece si vamos a la biblioteca? – dijo la castaña con una leve sonrisa.

Pansy asintió correspondiendo la sonrisa, mientras ambas chicas caminaban comentaron con leves risas lo sucedido en su última clase, pasaron en silencio al pasar junto a Madame Pince, se sentaron en una mesa apartada y oculta tras unos estantes, la pelinegra miro un instante a la castaña antes de preguntar - Hermione, estas interesada en alguien? – pregunto mirando a la castaña que asintió levemente.

- _Entonces ya lo sabe o quizás Draco se lo dijo_ – pensó la castaña antes de contestar – Si, hay alguien que me gusta y demasiado – dijo mirando a la pelinegra antes de proseguir – Supongo que soy muy obvia, no?

- Creo que sí, aunque la verdad ambos lo son, no es que el profesor Snape muestre mucho sus sentimientos pero cuando lo hace deja mucho en evidencia – dijo la pelinegra logrando que la castaña le sonriera tiernamente.

- Y como lo has sabido? – pregunto la castaña mirando a la pelinegra que se rio entre dientes.

- La verdad? Durante algunas clases y pero lo confirme definitivamente en nuestra visita de ayer

- En serio? – pregunto la castaña sorprendida de la perspicacia de su amiga.

- Si, bueno… durante una clase hace uno meses mientras cortaba unas raíces mire a Draco y lo descubrí que miraba de reojo a Snape, cuando mire a Snape me sorprendí al verlo sonreír mientras te miraba trabajar. Ese día pensé que estaba loco por los vapores que emitían los calderos, pero ya no lo creo - dijo divertida la pelinegra mirando el sonrojo de la castaña.

Hermione y Pansy conversaron entre risas, suspiros y exasperaciones al quejarse de algunas cosas que pasaban con sus amigos, la castaña saco su reloj y miro la hora, habían estado por más de dos horas sentadas allí hablando, miro hacia la ventana viendo como el atardecer se acercaba, la pelinegra la mira y rio divertida al ver a la castaña sumida en sus pensamientos – Todo bien, Mione? – dijo sacándola de su letargo.

- Si, si Pans… es solo que debo irme… tengo que ir a ayudarlo, tu sabes - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la castaña

- Ahh sí, eso… bueno nos vemos más tarde junto a los chicos? – pregunto la pelinegra levantándose junto a la castaña.

- Si, eso suena bien – dijo la castaña caminando junto a la pelinegra hacia la salida, se despidieron al llegar a las mazmorras, Pansy se dirigió a su sala común y Hermione a la habitación de Severus, cada paso que daba sentía su corazón acelerarse, cerró los ojos y suspiro antes de abrir la puerta del despacho de su profesor, se mordió el labio inferior al ver la puerta que daba a su dormitorio, controlando su respiración se dirigió hasta allí y toco suavemente la puerta esperando respuesta que llego unos instantes después, abrió la puerta y entro lentamente cerrándola tras suyo con cuidado, se giró hacia el dejando su bolso en el piso para luego acercarse a él con lentitud – Como se siente profesor?

- Mejor Gr… Hermione – dijo mirándola

La castaña asiente con una cálida sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo – Eso me da gusto… profesor le parece bien si le limpio las heridas?

- Claro, no hay problema, antes respóndame esto… Sabe por qué hay que limpiar contantemente las heridas? - pregunto mientras veía a la castaña buscando lo necesario para las curaciones.

- Quizás sea por las maldiciones recibidas en su cuerpo lo que hace que estas heridas sean tratadas constantemente, verdad? – dijo colocándose a un lado de Snape con vendajes, algodón y un líquido blanquecino.

- Correcto, 10 puntos para Gryffindor… algunas maldiciones son más difíciles que sanar que otras por su gravedad, más aun si tu atacante es hábil en Artes Oscuras como lo es el Señor Tenebroso – explico el pelinegro a la vez que la castaña lo escuchaba atentamente y lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.

- Entonces, no fue atacado por una sola maldición, profesor – contento la castaña comenzando a quitar los vendajes con cuidado.

- Así es… el señor tenebroso es hábil con las maldiciones verbales como las no verbales – dijo el pelinegro antes de morderse el labio intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no sean las manos de la castaña sobre su cuerpo.

Hermione asintió con el ceño levemente fruncido – _Maldito Voldemort_! – pensó melancólica tomando colocando el líquido en el algodón y comenzando a limpiar las heridas.

Severus cerró los ojos maldiciendo internamente al sentir las manos de la castaña en su pecho, abrió los ojos al sentir a la castaña alejarse, la vio tomar los vendajes nuevos, la castaña se giró hacia su profesor con un ligero sonrojo, comenzó a vendar el pecho con cuidado como una leve caricia para Severus que la miraba de reojo y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Hermione suspiro levemente terminando su labor, la castaña miro a Snape que cerro levemente los ojos y sonrió – _Se ve muy lindo _– pensó tomando los vendajes viejos y alejándose levemente del lado de Severus, ya que de un momento a otro, Severus mando todo al diablo tomando el brazo de la castaña y atrayéndola a él, las palabras sobraban en aquel momento, cada vez se acercaban más aun hasta quedar cara a cara, sus alientos se entremezclaban entre si y Severus decidió cortar el espacio que quedaba entre ambos besando a la castaña tiernamente, la castaña sorprendida y alegre de aquel impulso correspondió el beso del pelinegro posando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, ambos esperaron ese beso durante un largo tiempo…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Sentimientos Compartidos**

_Severus cerró los ojos maldiciendo internamente al sentir las manos de la castaña en su pecho, abrió los ojos al sentir a la castaña alejarse, la vio tomar los vendajes nuevos, la castaña se giró hacia su profesor con un ligero sonrojo, comenzó a vendar el pecho con cuidado como una leve caricia para Severus que la miraba de reojo y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Hermione suspiro levemente terminando su labor, la castaña miro a Snape que cerro levemente los ojos y sonrió – Se ve muy lindo – pensó tomando los vendajes viejos y alejándose levemente del lado de Severus, ya que de un momento a otro, Severus mando todo al diablo tomando el brazo de la castaña y atrayéndola a él, las palabras sobraban en aquel momento, cada vez se acercaban más aun hasta quedar cara a cara, sus alientos se entremezclaban entre si y Severus decidió cortar el espacio que quedaba entre ambos besando a la castaña tiernamente, la castaña sorprendida y alegre de aquel impulso correspondió el beso del pelinegro posando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, ambos esperaron ese beso durante un largo tiempo… _

Luego de instante se separaron un poco quedando con sus frentes apoyadas, Severus entreabrió los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta de que no fue un sueño, le toma la cara suavemente con ambas manos acariciándole las mejillas viendo como la castaña sonreía aun sin abrir los ojos, el pelinegro se acerco un poco hacia el oído de la castaña susurrándole - Se que esto está mal, pero no puedo seguir negándome a mí mismo mis sentimientos hacia a ti.

Hermione al escucharlo se estremeció levemente abriendo los ojos lentamente sin dejar de sonreír - Siempre soñé con esto pero jamás lo creí posible... hasta hoy.

Severus sonríe y la abraza suavemente - Entonces, ambos dejaremos de soñar.

La castaña corresponde el abrazo con una sonrisa y asiente ante lo que dijo su amado profesor - Podría salir corriendo y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero creo que no sea buena idea, verdad?

- Asi es, ya que no creo que a la profesora McGonagall le agrade la idea de que su mejor alumna este con un profesor y creo que a tus amigos tampoco - le dijo Severus separándose un poco de ella y mirándola a los ojos.

- Tienes razón, aunque sé que Harry y Ginny nos apoyarían, pero... no estoy tan segura si el profesor Dumbledore apoyaría una relación entre una alumna y un profesor - dijo un poco intranquila la castaña

Severus mira a la castaña y le toma las manos para tranquilizarla - De Albus, no te preocupes, se que ese viejo loco estará muy contento por nosotros.

- De verdad crees eso? - pregunto la castaña con ilusión.

- Claro que si, se que Albus estará más que feliz por ambos - _Gracias Albus por este empujoncito, viejo loco _- pensó mirando a la castaña que suspiraba con tranquilidad a la vez que sonreía y abrazaba al pelinegro con suavidad.

* * *

Harry miro una vez más hacia el pasillo que va hacia la biblioteca, se mordió el labio con algo de preocupación al no ver a la castaña aparecer provocando risitas divertidas de parte del rubio - Harry, vamos al patio con los chicos, además ya conoces a Hermine, luego aparecerá.

- Y si le paso algo? - pregunto mirando con preocupación al rubio.

Draco sonríe y le toma la mano tirando suavemente - De seguro, está sumida en algún libro y se le paso la hora, tranquilo.

Harry lo mira de reojo mientras caminaba a su lado asintiendo levemente - Si, quizás tengas razón... y si tal vez la vamos a buscar? - pregunto mirando al rubio que le sonreía.

- Buscar a quien? - preguntaron haciendo que ambos chicos voltearan hacia el mismo lado que caminaban.

- A 'Mione, es que no ha regresado de la biblioteca - dijo el ojiverde.

- Fui con Hermione para allá y dijo que se quedaría un rato leyendo - respondió la pelinegra mirando al ojiverde que asentía con algo de derrota.

- Creo que 'Mione debe estar por regresar y ya es casi hora de la cena... qué tal si la esperamos afuera del gran comedor? - pregunto el rubio mirando a Pansy y Ginny que sonreían traviesamente.

- Hay algo que deba saber? - pregunto el ojiverde mirando al rubio con curiosidad.

- Ya lo sabrás, querido... ya lo sabrás - dijo el rubio emprendiendo la marcha junto al elegido que sonreía.

* * *

_- Aun no lo puedo creer! _ - pensó la castaña con una enorme sonrisa a la vez que se apoyaba en una pared cerca del despacho de su amado. Suspiro sin dejar de sonreír, comenzando a caminar hacia el gran comedor sintiéndose en una nube.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos podía sentir las miradas curiosas de algunos estudiantes, vio a sus amigos al final del pasillo y acelero el paso tratando de alcanzarlos hasta que sintió una mano en su brazo impidiendo que siguiera avanzando logrando hacerla girar - Porque permites que mi hermana y Harry estén junto a esas serpientes!? - pregunto con rabia el pelirrojo.

- Esos, Ron, tiene nombre, por si no te has percatado de ello - dijo la castaña molesta por la actitud de su amigo.

- Creímos que estarías de nuestro lado - dijo Lavander con entrecejo levemente fruncido.

- Apoyarlos en qué? - dijo la castaña comenzando a aburrirse de aquella situación.

- Vamos Hermione no me digas que no has pensado que esas serpientes solo están con ustedes para manipularlos - dijo Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Y crees que si eso fuera así no nos abríamos dado cuenta? - dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno, se pueden equivocar - dijo la rubia mirando a la castaña fijamente.

- Si, tienes razón - dijo la castaña mirándolos a ambos como sonreían antes de proseguir - Nos hemos equivocado al pensar que ustedes podían aceptar a los Slytherin como amigos, nosotros les hemos dado esa oportunidad - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa convincente.

- Sabrás que teníamos la razón cuando esas serpientes los vendan a quien-tu-sabes.

Hermione sonríe negando con la cabeza - _Hay Ron, si supieras todo lo que pasa_ - pensó la castaña antes de decirle - Piensa lo que quieras Ron, pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que ellos han cambiado - dijo la castaña comenzando a caminar nuevamente ignorando la mirada fría del pelirrojo.

A los pocos minutos diviso a sus amigos fuera del gran comedor, suspiro tranquilamente al verlos hablar tranquilamente, se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa - Hola Chicos!

- Hola, 'Mione! - respondieron todos al unisonó.

- Todo bien, 'Mione? - pregunto el elegido

- Si, Harry, todo muy bien! - dijo la castaña tocándole el brazo para tranquilizarlo.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo mas, el rubio tomo la palabra para ayudar a un poco a la castaña a evadir las preguntas del ojiverde - Chicos, porque no entramos para poder dar una vuelta antes del toque de queda?

- Eso suena muy bien! - dijo la pelirroja abrazada a su novio.

La castaña suspiro mentalmente agradeciendo al rubio a la vez que miraba de reojo a su mejor amigo mientras caminaban por el gran comedor hacia su mesa.

Hermione se sentó al lado izquierdo de Harry y Ginny al derecho, giro su cabeza hacia sus amigos y vio a Harry con la mirada perdida al igual que Ginny, siguió sus miradas hasta la mesa de las serpientes donde sus amigos se encontraban hablando entre sí, detuvo su mirada unos segundos en Pansy recordando su reciente conversación en la biblioteca.

**_Flash Back_**

- Y entonces... - comenzó con una sonrisa la castaña.

- Entonces, que? - pregunto la pelinegra algo extrañada.

- Quería saber si era verdad aquellos rumores que rondaban en el castillo... sobre que estas enamorada de Draco - dijo curiosa la castaña.

- Draco?, no 'Mione nada de eso, es solo mi mejor a migo, son solo eso... rumores, nada mas - contesto la pelinegra sonriendo.

- Entonces, no hay nadie de quien estés enamorada? - pregunto curiosa la castaña.

- Bueno puede que si haya alguien - dijo sonrojándose leve.

- Y quién es? - pregunto sonriendo ante el sonrojo de la pelinegra.

- Realmente quieres saberlo? - pregunto algo avergonzada la pelinegra.

- Claro que si, además ya sabes quién es mi enamorado, no crees que es justo? - dijo algo divertida la castaña ante la reacción de su amiga.

- Pues sí, tienes razón, es... Theo - dijo susurrando lo ultimo la pelinegra

Hermione miro algo sorprendida a la Slytherin - _Bueno, no hacen mala pareja_ - pensó mientras observaba a su amiga sonrojada mirando hacia la ventana.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

- Theo - susurro la castaña mirando a la mesa de Slytherin.

- Decías? - pregunto la pelirroja logrando la atención del azabache.

- Eh?... no, nada pensaba en voz alta - dijo la castaña divertida mirando a sus amigos.

- 'Mione, Ocurre algo? - pregunto la pelirroja mirando a su amiga

- Algo... Algo como qué? - pregunto extrañada la castaña

- Es que te encuentro alegre y triste a la vez - dijo la pelirroja.

La castaña suspira mirando a sus dos mejores amigos en espera de una respuesta antes de decirles - Es... es Ron, Chicos - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa triste.

- Ron? - preguntaron ambos al unisonó recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la castaña.

- Que hizo mi hermano ahora? - pregunto Ginny con cansancio.

- Cuando venia hacia acá, me intercepto en el pasillo para decirme que nos íbamos a equivocar acerca de la decisión que tomamos al darle una oportunidad a los chicos - dijo señalando levemente hacia la mesa se Slytherin antes de proseguir - Cree que ellos nos podrían entregar a Voldemort.

- De verdad cree todo eso? - pregunto el ojiverde con algo de molestia en su voz.

- Y no solo es Ron, Lavander le apoya y creen que tenemos que apoyarles acerca de lo que ellos creen - dijo mirando a Harry que miraba de reojo al pelirrojo.

- No puedo creer que Ron piense eso, es decir, los chicos han demostrado querer cambiar por eso les hemos dado esta oportunidad - dijo el ojiverde molesto.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de que hable con mi hermano - dijo la pelirroja algo enfadada.

- No, Gin, no creo que sea necesario, dejemos que se dé cuenta solo - dijo la castaña tratando de tranquilizar a la pelirroja

- Pero 'Mione... - dijo la pelirroja antes de ser interrumpida por el elegido.

- Creo que 'Mione tiene razón, Gin, dejemos que el tiempo tome su curso y quizás viendo todo lo que está pasando se pueda relajar - dijo Harry tomándole las manos a ambas chicas.

Ginny observa a sus dos amigos y suspira un poco mas tranquila- Esta bien, ustedes ganan.

* * *

A miles de Kilómetros del castillo, una lechuza llevaba consigo una carta, su destino... la madriguera, Molly que se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena, escucho un suave ulular, se dirigió hacia la ventana para abrirla y dejar entrar al ave que se poso sobre una silla dejando la carta sobre ella y marcharse, la matricarca de los Weasley se acerco recogiendo la carta y suspiro angustiada al ver el remitente de Hogwarts - Que habrá pasado? - pensó antes de comenzar a leer la carta.

_Estimados Molly y Arthur W: _

_Les escribo principalmente para informarles sobre el comportamiento que ha estado teniendo últimamente su hijo Ronald, con sus compañeros de clase y especialmente con sus amigos Harry, Hermione y su hermana Ginevra, ya que han estado tenido discusiones con su hijo, al no acepta la oportunidad que ellos le han estado dando a los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin._

_Personalmente estoy algo angustiada con su cambio de actitud ya que es muy preocupante que tenga tantas discusiones por rencillas del pasado._

_Se despide cordialmente._

_Subdirectora M. McGonnagall._

Al terminar de leer la carta, Molly se tapo el rostro con ambas manos, al no poder creer del todo lo que acababa de leer - _Hay Ron, hijo, que has hecho_ - pensó angustiada a la vez que miraba la carta todavía entre sus manos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el castillo, mas específicamente en la mesa de las serpientes, un grupo de chicos platicaba animadamente, de vez en cuando el rubio se perdía en sus pensamientos y mirando de reojo a la mesa de los leones, sus tres amigos lo miraron y rieron divertidos al ver la reacción del rubio - Hey Draco - dijo divertido el moreno.

- Que pasa Blaise? - dijo el rubio mirando de reojo a su amigo.

- Queríamos saber cómo te fue con Harry esta tarde - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa divertida.

- Bueno - dijo el rubio mirando a sus tres amigos antes de proseguir - Fue Fantástico.

- De verdad? - preguntaron los tres al unisonó

- Si - dijo sonrojado y con una sonrisa volviendo a mirar a la mesa de los leones.

**_Flash Back_**

El silencio reinaba en el ambiente, ninguno de los dos había hablado desde que llegaron, Harry se encontraba nervioso mientras pensaba bien lo que iba a decir al rubio que estaba jugando con sus dedos sin dejar de mirar el lago, el Ojiverde suspiro mentalmente y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Draco al no ver reacción alguna de parte del moreno tuvo un arranque en el cual beso aquellos labios que tanto ansiaba probar, Harry no se llego a sorprender por el arranque de parte del rubio solo se olvido de todo y de todos mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba de la cintura al ojigris que poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del elegido acariciándole la nuca, estuvieron varios minutos hasta que se separaron en busca de aire mirándose el uno al otro y con los labios enrojecidos por los besos. Harry aun abrazando al rubio le dice - Wow, yo... no tengo palabras para describir esto - dijo acariciando levemente la cintura del rubio.

Draco suspiro levemente y sonrió - Bueno, lo encontré fabuloso - dijo recibiendo una gran sonrisa del parte del ojiverde.

**_Fin del Flash Back. _**

- Wow - dijo solamente la pelinegra algo sorprendida.

- Vaya forma de comenzar un noviazgo - dijo el moreno son una sonrisa burlona provocando risitas de parte de Pansy y Theo.

- No te burle, Zabinni - dijo el ojigris con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

- Vamos, Draco, no te enfades es solo una broma - dijo el castaño intentando tranquilizar al rubio.

- Si claro - dijo el rubio terminando de comer su cena.

Al ver la reacción del rubio se miran entre si y se ríen disimuladamente. Tras varios minutos se encontraron en la salida del gran comedor con Harry y las chicas en de donde se encaminaron hacia la torre de Astronomía, en donde entre charla y risas el tiempo paso muy rápido antes de marcharse a sus salas comunes.

La mañana del día siguiente paso tranquilamente para Severus y Hermione que tras ayudarle con los vendajes, el profesor de pociones tras un momento de tomar valor le pidió a la castaña que fuese su novia formalmente a lo que la castaña no dudo ni dos segundos en aceptar, tras un rato entre charlas, abrazos y besos de parte de la pareja la castaña se fue a desayunar para ir a clase, el resto de la mañana la paso en una nube, ignorando la mirada confusa y a la vez divertida de parte de Harry que reservo a hacer preguntas al hacerse una idea de la situación, unas horas más tarde durante el almuerzo volvió a pisar tierra al escuchar la voz de Ginny tan cerca e insistentemente, logrando una mirada de reproche de parte de la castaña - Que sucede Gin? - pregunto mirando a la pelirroja y escuchando una pequeña risa de parte del ojiverde.

- Has estado como en una nube toda la mañana, te hemos preguntado cosas y tus simplemente nos ignoras y según lo que Harry me ha dicho no respondiste ninguna pregunta durante la clase de Astronomía... 'Mione, que es lo que ocurre? - pregunto la pelirroja algo incrédula y divertida a la vez.

- A mi?... no es nada... es solo que el amor se puede percibir, no creen? - dijo en un suspiro provocando que las miradas de sus dos amigos se posaran en ella.

- Que has dicho? - preguntaron al unisonó.

- Hermione al percatarse de lo que dijo se sonrojo levemente mirando a sus amigos antes de decir - Bueno, es solo que... solo que bueno, el amor esta en todos lados - dijo la castaña algo indecisa con sus palabras.

- No, no Herms, es solo la forma en que lo has dicho, ya pensábamos que tenias novio y no nos habías contado - dijo divertida la pelirroja mirando a la castaña sonrojarse aun mas.

- Ustedes saben que serán los primeros en saber cuando tenga novio - _Aunque creo que ya lo saben _- pensó mirando a Harry que la miraba fijamente, luego de un instante se volteo ante el llamado de Neville y suspiro tranquilamente y miro de reojo a Ginny que aun le sonreía divertida - Porque me miras así? - pregunto algo temerosa ante la mirada y astucia de su amiga.

- Creo saber quién es tu novio - dijo sonriendo y despreocupándose de la situación.

- Ya te dije que... dijo la castaña antes de ser interrumpida por Ginny.

- Se que tienes miedo a que te dirá todo el mundo cuando se enteren de que estas con el... pero sabes que cuentas conmigo verdad? - dijo mirando a la castaña que suspiraba como quitándose un peso de encima.

- Gracias Gin eres la mejor! - dijo la castaña abrazando a la pelirroja que le respondió con una asentamiento y una sonrisa.

* * *

Severus leía entusiasmadamente un libro de Pociones que Hermione le trajo aquella mañana de la biblioteca, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente con tan solo recordar una vez más aquella sonrisa llena de emoción de la castaña cuando le pregunto si quería ser su novia y lo que alguna vez le dijo Lucius tomando la mano de Narcissa "Los sentimientos compartidos son milagrosos", sonrió levemente y estiro el brazo hacia su mesita de noche y tomo su varita para marcar la hoja en que había quedado, se levanto de la cama con cuidado para evitar el dolor, respiro hondamente una vez que se levanto al sentir una punzada en su pecho y se encamino lentamente hacia el baño, sin percatarse de una carta que apareció en su mesita de noche...

* * *

Espero que les agrade este capitulo, he tenido algunos problemas con el notebook y la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo pero bueno, regrese :)


End file.
